


Moments with Jaca Trevelyan

by JessicaMariana



Series: Jaca Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Illnesses, In Public, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Trespasser, Rain, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shock, Sleep Deprivation, Surprises, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Inquisitor Jaca Trevelyan.<br/>You don't have to read them all, and the chapters are not connected to one another. And be sure to check each chapter's summary for more specific tagging!</p><p>PROMPTS FOR THESE SHORT SCENES ARE OPEN.</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="http://silvernugfoot.tumblr.com/jaca">- Jaca Trevelyan</a>
  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain

Jaca watched the clouds roll in above her. Grey and dark they loomed with a promise of heavy rain or even snow. Jaca closed her eyes and shuddered as the first cool drops of water hit her bare skin. Bull shifted next to her with a grunt.

“Great,” he muttered against her shoulder.

“I don’t mind,” Jaca sighed, a smile spreading across her face as the rain gradually increased. She loved rain, and it was most welcome now as she lay on the lumpy bed with sweat still warm on her skin. The large hole in the roof was one of her favourite details of the room in the watchtower at the top of the Herald’s Rest. Her own room had a magnificent view of the snowcapped mountains, but the stained glass windows didn’t give the same kind of clear view as a room with only half a roof. Besides, after last time, people knew better than to come in here unannounced and unless it was absolutely necessary.

Bull shifted once more at Jaca’s side and let the heavy arm he’d had draped over her waist slide off as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Jaca rolled over on her side and curled into a ball, feeling even more naked without his heat against her.

“Afraid to get wet?” she teased with a snicker and reached out to poke at her lover’s back.

“Nah,” Bull replied and looked back at her. He was about to continue, but Jaca’s body, curved, wet and glistening from the rain had him tongue-tied. A crooked smile spread on his scarred lips and he let out a soft huff of a chuckle. “Damn,” he said. “You look delicious.”

Jaca licked her lips and sucked the lower one in between her teeth.

“Well, lucky you - there’s enough of me for one more round,” Jaca stretched out her legs and ran a hand down her stomach and over one thigh.

“Just one?” Bull queried, knowing fully well how easily he could take his lover over the edge time and again. He turned towards Jaca and leaned over her, his muscular arms framing her head as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Jaca reached up and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled, encouraging him to get closer.

The rain was soon almost completely forgotten when Jaca was straddling Bull’s hips and pulling her wet curls off her face and shoulder. Bull watched her with a lustful gaze as she slowly moved up and down on top of him, still trying to get fully adjusted to his size. Her hands were braced against his taut stomach and her breasts pushed together between her arms; her pale thighs draped on each side of him, and her heels pressed against his thighs when she angled herself just right.

Bull reached out and cupped Jaca’s chin in his large hand. She met his good eye and moved forward, letting him slide out, so she could lay down on top of him and so that their faces was just an inch apart. Bull kissed her deeply, his tongue meeting hers in a familiar struggle.

“I was right,” he said with a satisfied hum as he leaned back to breathe.

Jaca tilted her head slightly to one side.

“You are delicious,” he chuckled, and she joined in.

 

 


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex,

Jaca’s back arched as Bull thrust deeper with a slow roll of his hips. Her moan was muffled by her arm but could still be heard over their heavy panting and the sound of skin colliding with skin. They weren’t alone, and the canvas of the tent wasn’t thick enough to muffle many sounds, and they knew they should’ve been quieter, but it was hard. The couple hadn’t seen each other for some time - Bull having been on a mission with the Chargers and Jaca having been on a trip to Kirkwall - and Jaca had gone too long for comfort without sex. She was desperate, and so they were trying to make up for all the neglect.

Bull growled, his lips close to Jaca’s ear as he bent over her, and dragged his blunt fingernails down her sides. Jaca gasped, but didn’t protest. She needed a good fuck, something rougher than masturbating alone could give her, and that was the Iron Bull - _her_ Iron Bull.

“Harder,” she breathed through clenched teeth and fisted the bedroll as she tried to move to meet his thrusts.

Bull sat back on his heels and took a firm grip of her hips, and with one swift motion buried himself as deep inside her as he could. They moaned in unison. Jaca was already teetering on the edge of her first orgasm.

“Fuck,” Bull panted, and repeated the motion several times over as Jaca lay there writhing beneath him.


	3. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

“Alright,” Jaca said with a pleased smile. She balanced the two full mugs carefully as she hurriedly approached the couch. “Take it, it’s hot!”

Bull took one of the mugs she handed him. She then sat down by his side and leaned back with a relaxed sigh. Bull took a tiny, careful sip. It was still too hot to drink, it burned his tongue and he couldn’t taste much, so he set it down on the side table for the time being.

“Too warm?” Jaca wondered, glancing at him with one eye closed. “I thought it might be.”

“That’s alright,” Bull said with a shrug. “I can wait a little longer.”

“That’s not what it sounded like a few seconds ago,” Jaca retorted teasingly and gently elbowed him in the side. “‘Come on’,” she mimicked him. “‘Where’s my cocoa?’”

They chuckled together.

“But,” Bull added. “I just remembered that I’ve got something else sweet within arm’s reach.” He lifted one leg up on the couch and turned to face Jaca and leaned forward. He ghosted his lips up her bare neck and planted soft kisses here and there. His scruffy jawline sent shivers up her spine.

“Bull,” Jaca breathed, already feeling her composure falter. “The cocoa.” Her mug swayed in her grip as she tried to hold it away from them, afraid of spilling and getting burned. Bull paused to take it from her and sat it aside on the floor by their feet, too busy with planting new kisses to sit back and put it on the table. Jaca shifted on the couch, raising her feet into Bull’s lap, and lay down. Bull bent over her and began to slowly trail his lips down her chest which he simultaneously bared by unbuttoning her shirt. Jaca ran her hands up Bull’s cheeks and temples to let her fingers slide over the rough texture of his horns. Bull ducked his head further down her front and placed an especially deep kiss right above her pelvis, making sure he left a mark on the pale skin there. Jaca moaned and bucked her hips against his chest. She wanted more. Bull chuckled, his hot breath scattering over her stomach, making her shudder. He hooked his fingers in the waist of her breeches and tugged downwards. He shifted backwards against the armrest.

“Aw, fuck!”

Jaca rose to her elbows, confused over why he’d shout all of a sudden.

Bull raised his other foot to the couch and rubbed it. He’d accidentally kicked Jaca’s mug and sent the cocoa spilling over his foot to the floor.

Jaca couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her.

“So much for a sweet moment,” she said, amused.


	4. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Oral sex, Hand Jobs

“Mmm, fuck yes,” Bull moaned lazily and reached up to grab his pillow. He stirred. He opened his eye and... realized at once that he’d been dreaming. With disappointment washing over him, he sighed and let his hand drop from the pillow.

“What’s wrong?”

Bull looked down to where the voice came from. Jaca lay on her stomach, draped over his legs, with his cock in both hands and looking like she was just about to put it in her mouth. Bull had to take a moment to make sense of what was going on.

“I thought you were enjoying yourself,” Jaca said and stroked him leisurely. “You sure look like it.”

Bull realized that she must’ve been the reason behind his incredibly good dream, but also why he had woken up. But he didn’t mind the latter so much, seeing his lover continue stroking him. Jaca pulled her hands down the thick length and tightened her grip around the base as she raised herself to her elbows and pressed a kiss to the head. Bull fell back against the pillow and let another moan vibrate up through his throat. Jaca opened her mouth wider and took the entire head in, sucking it vigorously until she tasted the precome dripping from the slit before she slid off with a wet pop to catch her breath.

“You don’t mind?” Jaca asked, stroking him again.

“No,” Bull sighed. “Not at all. That’s nice.”

Jaca smiled before taking the head in her mouth again. She’d always thought it a shame he was so big, because he didn’t fit properly in her mouth, and she loved having it stuffed. But seeing him enjoy what little she could do, was good. And if he wanted more, she was prepared.


	5. Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

A soft tune drifted up through the fortress one morning. Jaca woke to the relaxing music and someone far away singing along. She lifted her head off the pillow to listen more closely. She couldn’t quite make out the voice, it wasn’t Maryden, but it was female. Jaca sat up and rubbed her eyes, then walked over to the stairs. It didn’t come from inside the fortress - the tune was louder by the balcony, and so she opened one of the glass doors and stepped outside. The sun shone brightly over the mountaintop and warmed everything in its reach. Down in the garden sat Leliana and Dorian. Leliana sang while Dorian played the lute. Jaca smiled. She’d never heard Leliana sing before, though she knew she was a bard, and she’d seen the lute in Dorian’ corner in the library, but never heard him play. It was almost magical.

Jaca sighed and folded her arms over the railing so she could lean on them. She let her eyes slide shut to simply enjoy the music. She then heard footsteps behind her and how something was pressed up against her from behind. Bull leaned down over her and kissed her gently on the shoulder.

“Good morning,” Jaca said, and Bull replied with a hum as he kissed her once more. “They’re good, aren’t they?”

Bull hummed again. It was obvious he was still half-asleep. Jaca huffed a chuckle and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. Bull opened his eye and looked at her with a smile, still kissing her. He bent even further down and snaked his arms in under Jaca’s ass and lifted her up, pressing their bodies together. Jaca gasped in surprise as Bull began to carry her back into the room. He walked over to the bed and gently put her down on top of it, his lips still locked to her.

“Good morning,” Bull murmured and slipped one hand down between them.

The music outside continued to drift into the tower as Bull made sure the good morning became a great one.


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Character Death, Angst,  
> Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
> Major Character Death

Jaca noticed the change in him - the slow change to dourness. She knew something was wrong when Viddasala showed up. He stiffened at her side; he stopped dead in his tracks. He listened to the Qunari. She commanded. He obeyed. He turned to Jaca, his large frame towering over the small mage, and looked at her with a blank expression.

 _Bas_ , she remembered him calling her.

Jaca’s blood ran cold. She couldn’t move. She knew that was it. She looked up to meet his eye. It was still Bull, but not her Bull. It was The Iron Bull - Hissrad - the Qunari. Jaca didn’t know what she was doing, but suddenly a smile crept up the corners of her lips and she called out to him.

“Bull,” she said, her voice barely audible.

The Iron Bull drew the greatsword off his shoulder. It was the dawnstone sword Jaca had had especially made for him, the one matching the intricate detailed buttons of her favourite robes.

Jaca tightened her fingers around her already wielded staff. She didn’t have time to say much more; the other Qunari were closing in on the party, and before she knew it, she was struck down by Bull himself. One blow was all that was needed. She collapsed to the floor in a spray of blood and listened as her companions turned on her lover. A moment later he fell to the floor next to her with a loud thud.

Jaca used what little energy she had left to crawl over and tuck herself in under his arm. Hugging him with tears streaming from her eyes and blood staining his side, she coughed, struggling for breath, and whispered, only loud enough for him to hear: “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	7. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering

Bull’s finger mercilessly rubbed circles over Jaca’s clit. Her legs trembled, her entire body was taut. She was so close, but it wasn’t enough. She needed something more to tip her over the edge.

Her breathlessness left her unable to speak, so she reached blindly down and grabbed Bull by the wrist. He didn’t stop, however, his finger still traced its simple pattern against her, but he looked up from where he had been sucking at her nipple.

“More,” Jaca mouthed desperately. _More_.

She pressed her thighs together, trapping Bull’s hand there, and arched her back off the mattress.

Bull shifted beside her and paused to sit up. Jaca squirmed disapprovingly.

 _More!_ She needed more.

Bull grabbed her by her knees and gently eased them apart. Lying open before him sent a shiver up Jaca’s spine and some of his previous come drooled out of her onto the sheets.

Bull continued to sweep his index finger over her clit as he moved to sit between her legs.

Jaca watched him with hooded eyes blown dark with lust. He moved closer yet and then reached down with his free hand. He adjusted himself so that the head of his cock came to rest between Jaca’s spread ass cheeks. Jaca took a deep, trembling breath. An image of Bull penetrating her while his finger worked her to completion played before her, and just like that, she let out a long, loud moan and a rough shudder rocked her body as she clamped down on nothing. She could feel Bull’s cock as her ass contracted against the tip and it made her orgasm all the sweeter, and as Bull still rubbed, he prolonged it immeasurably. He didn’t stop until Jaca, out of breath and completely spent and starting to get over-sensitive, pleaded for him to do so.

Pliantly, Bull eased the rhythm of his ministrations until he came to a stop, and Jaca melted bonelessly into the mattress. He then bent forward, leaning over her and kissed her deeply.


	8. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Sexual Fantasy

“Can… can we stop for a moment?”

Bull, Blackwall and Cassandra stopped to look at Jaca. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she avoided eye contact. Bull knew that look.

“Of course,” he said, gesturing for the other two to wait while he took Jaca aside. “Gotta go?” He asked in a low murmur and glanced down at her.

Jaca nodded. “So bad. For some time now. I thought we’d be there already.”

“Alright,” Bull wrapped one arm around Jaca’s shoulders and guided her off the trail, deeper into the thick woods.

Jaca’s legs trembled. She would just be able to lower her trousers before she burst. She told Bull to stay a little distance away. They had seen each other naked loads of times, but Jaca had never liked the thought of him watching her pee.

Jaca scurried away behind a tree and pressed her legs together as she hastily unbuttoned her trousers. She cursed their tight fit which made them harder to pull down. She was almost at her limit. She clamped down harder, but a couple of drops were already escaping. Jaca started to panic. The heat rose higher on her face. Her trousers were open, but only halfway down her hips. She had to be quick and squat at the same time she tugged them down to her knees.

She took a deep, steadying breath and counted down. Three. Two. One.

In one swift, though slightly clumsy motion she managed to do just as she’d planned, and as she squatted down, a huge wave of relief washed over her. Jaca couldn’t help the satisfied moan that escaped her.

As she sat there, images of Bull suddenly started playing in her head. Bull was standing in front of her, legs apart, towering over her. He was grabbing the strap of his wide belt and pulling it open. He let his huge trousers hang loosely at his hips - his left hand on his pelvis as his right hand slipped into his trousers and pulled out his thick half-hard cock.

Jaca shuddered at the image and felt herself pulse heavily with interest. She closed her eyes and let the fantasy continue, thinking she could take another minute to enjoy herself.

Bull stroked himself - once, twice - and then left his cock half-hard to rest heavily in his palm. His eye searched for hers, and after she’d met it and had given the slightest of nods, he took a deep breath and angled his hips forward.

A few drops turned into a gentle trickle. Jaca watched him wet the ground between them, but as the flow increased Bull angled further forward, towards her. He even took a step closer. It splashing off the moss, leaves and roots onto Jaca’s shoes. Her breath trembled as she inhaled. She’d never felt so embarrassed over a sexual fantasy, but at the same time it made her heart pound with excitement. What would the others think when they saw the stains?

Bull kept aiming forward, and before she knew it Jaca had slumped down to sit on the ground, leaning against a tree trunk with her trousers still at her knees and her knees pressed against her chest, and Bull’s piss was washing over her, trickling hotly down between her legs.

Jaca let out a soft whimper, pulling herself out of her fantasy. She’d lost track of time, but she could hear Bull pacing impatiently some way away. Her cunt throbbed with need, begging for release. She couldn’t help herself from reaching down between her legs to rub herself, to finish what she’s started.

Just another minute, she thought. Almost there.

She leaned back on her heels because her legs had began to tremble with the strain of staying in one position. She was right; it didn’t take her more than a minute to reach climax, and as she pulsed and jerked against her hand, she saw the image of Bull in front of her again. She had reached a new level of shame - never had she thought she’d found something like getting pissed on so exciting.

As she dried herself off on a few leaves, and pulled her trousers back up, she started to feel bad for having taken so long, and for having had such a moment on her own while Bull was waiting for her. But as she reminded herself once more of her fantasy, she thought she would gladly make it up to Bull when they got back to camp.


	9. Dripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports,

“Mmm. That, kadan, was great... Where are you going?” Bull looked over at Jaca who sat on the edge of the bed pulling her trousers up.

“Privy,” she replied, and stood up.

Bull smiled mischievously and scooted to her side and grabbed her by the wrist. Jaca looked back at where he lay.

“Bull,” she sighed. “Let go, I...” But she trailed off when Bull turned her around, wrapped his other arm around her thighs and buried his face in her crotch.

“But I don’t want to,” he replied in a muffled voice.

“But I want you to,” Jaca pleaded weakly and slumped against him, unable to resist his touches.

“I have a better idea.” Bull released Jaca’s wrist and hooked all fingers in the waist of her trousers and pulled them back down.

Jaca stood silently, watching, as Bull sat up. His smile widened when her brows pushed together in wonder. Bull bent forward and wrapped his arms around Jaca’s legs and lifted her up into his lap. Jaca gasped as her trousers fell into a heap on the floor and unconsciously grabbed his horns in a firm grip.

“What’re you doing?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” Bull teased. He held on to Jaca as he lay down on his back. She went down with him, suddenly finding herself sitting across his chest, her hands in a tighter grip around his horns. She straightened above him, her crotch rubbing pleasurably against him. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying hard to hold back when her legs were forced apart.

“Come here,” Bull told Jaca, and pressed his palms flat against her ass, urging her towards his face. Jaca had to wrap her legs over his shoulders to do as he’d asked, and just as she had done so, Bull sat back up. Jaca bent forward over his head and held on for dear life as he got up and crossed the room. He didn’t stop until her back hit the wall and she cried out in shock over the coldness of it against her bare skin. A rough shudder tensed her body and she tried to unsuccessfully squeeze her legs together.

“Bull,” she breathed as she felt her nipples stiffen.

Bull simply hummed in response and buried his face firmer against her belly. He dug his fingers into her ass and lifted her so that her crotch was right in front of his face. Jaca sat silently, waiting for his next move and gasped as she felt his stubbled jaw move and his tongue slide up between her soft lips.

“Bull,” Jaca repeated weakly.

Bull’s tongue began to persistently circle her clit and she could do nothing but hold on to his horns as moan after moan escaped her and he licked with more fervour. Jaca began to relax under Bull’s ministrations and cursed him in her mind. She twitched roughly as Bull gave a particularly firm slide of his tongue flat against her clit. A faint sob passed her lips, and Bull paused to look up at her. The sight of Jaca’s flushed cheeks and misty eyes made his chest throb.

“You alright, kadan?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jaca said and nodded. “But I’ve still got to-”

“I know.” A smile tugged at one corner of Bull’s mouth, and Jaca suddenly realised what he was doing.

“Then you want me to-?”

Bull nodded seriously before ducking back between her legs and flicking his tongue back out. Jaca shuddered.

_ Alright, _ she thought decisively. _ If that’s what he wants, who am I to deny it. _

Jaca straightened above Bull and leaned back against the cold wall with her eyes closed and her head tipped back on her shoulders. She relaxed her body as much as she could while Bull continued licking her. She felt the first few drops leave her and could hear the faint sound of them dripping to the floor a few seconds later followed by another hum from Bull. She bucked her hips forward and took a steady grip on his horns, then relaxed further, slumping between him and the wall. More pee trickled out of her, and she could only imagine what it would look like to an outside party watching them: the liquid running down Bull’s chin, chest and belly, possibly even down his cock, to form a puddle on the floor. Jaca shuddered at the image and felt her orgasm rapidly rise to its peak. Her hips jerked involuntarily with Bull’s next lick, as did the rest of her, and she came, come mixing with pee as she squirted on Bull’s face and clamped down on nothing. She dug her heels into Bull’s back and her fingertips scratched the back of his head. Bull moaned and dug his fingers deeper into Jaca’ soft ass cheeks, but didn’t stop until Jaca relaxed back against the wall with a heavy sigh.

“Oh, Maker,” Jaca sobbed as the last of her pee flowed over Bull and down to the floor. This was the most embarrassing situation she had ever been in, but it simultaneously made her heart beat so madly it was almost deafening.

“You like that, kadan?” Bull asked while he caught his breath.

“That was...” Jaca covered her face with one arm. “...oh, Maker.”

Bull eased her off his shoulders, into his lap, and carried her over to the bed where he lay her down on the edge. She still hid her face behind her arm as he stripped the sheet off the bed and wiped her down with it before taking care of himself.

Jaca lay silently, listening to Bull shuffle around, and didn’t stir until she felt him lay down beside her and pressing his lips to her ear.

“Thank you,” he said in a low murmur and kissed her neck.

Jaca lowered her arm and revealed her pink and tear-streaked cheeks.

“That was so embarrassing!” she cried and hit Bull on the arm. “Was it really good?” She couldn’t see the pleasure someone could take in being on the receiving end of that, no matter how much she had enjoyed giving just a moment ago.

“Yes,” Bull replied confidently. “It was good. You could have said ‘katoh’ if you wanted me to stop.”

“I know.”

“So, you think you can do that again?” Bull asked cautiously.

Jaca lay silent for a while and tried to contemplate his question, but she could only think about the orgasm she’d just had and how good it had felt in the end. Finally she replied.

“Maybe...”


	10. Exciting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Semi-Public Sex,

“Come with me.”

Jaca looked at Bull in surprise and confusion as he suddenly took her hand and dragged her away from the argument she was watching Dorian have with Solas.

“Why?” she asked, stumbling after Bull. “Where are we going?”

“Just… wait and see,” Bull said. “I promise, it’ll be worth it.”

“Oh, is it a surprise?” Jaca went along, unable to do much more.

“Uh- yeah, sort of.”

“Very convincing,” Jaca muttered, but didn’t say any more until Bull had dragged her through half of Skyhold and stopped outside the stables.

“We’re giving Blackwall a visit?” Jaca asked incredulously. “Or Dennet? Have you bought me a new mount? You know I’m a poor rider.”

“Blackwall’s not here,” Bull explained, lowering his voice as they entered the building. “I heard he goes out into the mountains now and then to pick flowers for Josephine.”

“I’ve heard as much,” Jaca commented. “So why are we here?”

Bull grinned widely at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air. Jaca grabbed him roughly by his shoulders and clung to him as he crossed the open space of the stables and headed up the stairs.

“Bull?” Jaca said in a warning tone.

“I thought we’d stir things up a little. I’ve noticed the look on your face the last few times we’ve had sex - you’re bored, you want to spice things up.”

Jaca swallowed. He wasn’t thinking of doing it in there, was he? Of course he was.

Bull set her down on the neatly packed bales of hay that Blackwall had made his bed, and crawled up on top of her. Jaca lay down pliantly and watched as Bull raised one hand and began to unbutton her shirt.

“It’s the middle of the day,” Jaca pointed out as Bull began to kiss the exposed skin of her breasts.

“I know,” Bull hummed between kisses. “And we’ve got a short amount of time before Blackwall gets back.” He left the rest of Jaca’s shirt buttoned and lowered his hand to press it firmly between her legs.

Jaca bit back a moan and closed her eyes.

“That’s right,” Bull said, pressing his fingertips firmer against the fabric of her trousers. “You better be quiet. You never know who might walk in and hear us… or better; see us.”

A shudder shot up Jaca’s spine and she cursed Bull’s ability to know exactly what made her hot and bothered. She pressed her legs tightly together and rolled her hips against Bull’s hand.

“We shouldn’t,” she said, despite her body screaming the contrary.

“You know what to say if you really want to stop,” Bull told her, but before she could say ‘katoh’ he claimed her lips, roughly pressing their faces together. Their teeth clashed and noses smashed against cheeks. Jaca moaned into Bull’s mouth and melted into the bales beneath her. She loved the way he kissed her, and even more so when he put his entire body behind it and lowered his weight on her.

When Bull pulled back, he looked down at Jaca’s flushed face with a satisfied smirk. Jaca lay breathing heavily, watching him with her mouth hanging slack and swollen. Bull could tell she wanted more, and wasn’t going to deny it from her. He leaned back down and pressed their lips together as he began to fondle blindly with the laces of her trousers to untie them. He tugged, but couldn’t seem to get them loosened, and when he was just about to give up and break the kiss, something ripped and they both froze. They looked down between them to see what had broken, but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, so Jaca reached down and finished the job of unlacing her trousers to be on the safe side. She didn’t want to have to walk back to her room butt naked.

“Admit it,” Bull murmured into her ear as he finally was able to slip his large hand inside Jacas’ trousers. “That had your heart pounding.”

Jaca sighed, he was right: her heart had skipped a beat, but this wasn’t the kind of thing she had in mind when she wanted something more from sex with Bull.

“Now, if we could only have someone walk around downstairs,” Bull continued quietly. “and threaten to come up. Maybe that would have you coming without me having to do much at all.”

Jaca dug her fingertips into Bull’s skin and pressed up against him.

“Yeah,” Bull hummed, pleased with the way she reacted. “You hear that?” he paused as if listening intently, and Jaca couldn’t help doing the same. “Dennet’s probably tending to the horses right now. He could hear us if you moan just a little too loudly. Do you think he’d come to investigate?”

Jaca thought it was more likely anyone would hear Bull going on as much as he was talking. And to both their shock, footsteps appeared on the wooden floor downstairs and they were getting closer to the stairs. Bull didn’t move off Jaca, despite her trying to push him off. She at least hoped he’d take his hand out of her trousers before whoever was coming up saw what they were doing. But just as Jaca caught a glimpse of the top of someone’s head, it disappeared back downstairs. Jaca breathes a sigh of relief, and tried harder to push Bull off her, but he didn’t budge.

“Change their mind,” he whispered into Jaca’s ear. They heard the footsteps leave the stables. “Now that was something,” Bull continued slightly louder with pure delight. “You’re dripping wet.”

Jaca felt her cheeks redden at his comment. He wasn’t wrong.

“You liked that, huh?” Bull said, though his voice was now almost a growl.

“Fine, yes,” Jaca admitted. “That was so exciting. But please, stop before someone actually sees us.”

“But I can tell you’re almost done. I don’t wanna leave you unfinished - I know how cranky you get if you don’t come.”

Jaca cursed under her breath. Of course he was right.  _ Stupid Ben Hassrath with his stupid ability to read people _ , she thought sourly, though she wouldn’t stay annoyed for long, because Bull was still rubbing her slowly to an orgasm.

“I bet you’ll come the next time someone comes in,” he added and planted a rough kiss on Jaca’s neck. “What if I can’t stop before they come up? What if you’re in the middle of coming and don’t want to stop? Mmm, how I’d love to see your face when that happens.”

Jaca wanted to argue, but she was getting in over her head. She shut her eyes, losing track of time, and focused on the sensations of Bull; his lips and breath on her neck, his finger inside her, his heavy arm on her stomach, his heaving chest against her arm, and one leg draped over one of hers. But suddenly he stopped, just as she was about to tip over the edge, and she opened her eyes to look up at him. He was looking towards the stairs. Too dazed by the pleasure, she hadn’t heard the returning footsteps until now. Her hips jerked involuntarily against Bull’s hand and she came, quietly shuddering beneath him. It was an unusually long climax and she wished to the Maker it would stop so Bull could get off her before they were discovered.

Bull shushed her when a faint whimper escaped. She wanted to moan, to let him know how good it felt, but she could never have lived with the embarrassment if they were found in someone else’s bed.

Finally, her orgasm ebbed and she fell back against the bales and Bull pulled his hand out of her trousers so she could lace them back up. Shaking, Jaca sat up with Bull and glued their eyes on the stairs. Whoever had been there had either gone back down without them noticing or stopped midway. Jaca got curious and wanted to know who it was. She got up on somewhat unsteady feet and approached the stairs. She was expecting Blackwall, Dennet or a runner, but found only-

“Krem?” Jaca said, surprised.

“Inquisitor,” Krem greeted her nonchalantly.

Then it hit her - she had been set up.

“Hey,” Bull said with his hands raised in defense when Jaca shot him an angry glare. “I just wanted to make sure no one actually came up here, so yeah, I had Krem take a walk, to urge you on. Admit it, you liked it.”

Jaca crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in disbelief. The lengths Bull went to please her - it was endearing.


	11. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Comfort

“Whoa, hey. What’s wrong, kadan?”

Jaca felt Bull’s heavy hand land gently on her shoulder, but didn’t look up. She snivelled silently and pulled her knees higher up against her chest. She heard the shuffling of Bull’s feet then felt his body heat close in on her left side as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked softly, tipping his forehead against the top of her head.

Jaca simply snivelled again. She couldn’t find her voice to reply, and even if she did, she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know why she was crying. She just felt like she had to.

She tried to clear the lump out of her throat, but unsuccessfully.

“Did something happen?” Bull asked.

Jaca shook her head in an attempt to let him in.

“Are you sick?” he tried. “Do you need a healer?”

Jaca shook her head again. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something felt wrong - not with her but in the air, like someone she loved had been lost. She looked up, suddenly afraid that Bull was only a fragment of her imagination, but there he was, looking down at her with concern on his face.

“Just feeling like crap, huh?” he sighed and squeezed her closer.

Jaca ducked her head when Bull leaned down and pressed his lips to her hair.

“It’s alright. Sometimes you just get sad for nothing.”

Jaca cleared her throat a second time and was relieved when she could speak. “No,” she said hoarsely. “It’s not nothing. I have this bad… bad feeling. Like someone’s died. But everyone who matters to me - everyone I love - is here.”

“Yeah, that’s a tough one.” Bull leaned back against the wall behind the bench they were sitting on and looked up at the ceiling. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do. I’m here for you.”

Jaca leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. “Just hold me,” she said.


	12. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Sleep Deprivation

Jaca stirred. She didn’t know what had woken her up, but she did know that it wasn’t yet time to get up. Her body still ached all over and she needed a good twelve hours to get rid of it, and by the feeling in her body, it had not even been half that time.

Jaca refused to open her eyes and hoped sleep would soon take her over. She began to softly rub her legs together to warm herself and to get rid of any excess energy. She was just about to fall back asleep when she heard it; the noise that had woken her: someone was walking around upstairs. No, someone was _stomping_ around upstairs. The floorboards thudded loudly with each step, and as soon as they seemed to have finally stopped, they began again.

THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

Jaca sighed heavily. She tried to block it out, but her ears were now tuned to the sound, and it echoed louder and louder in her head until it was all she heard.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

“Can’t sleep?” Bull’s voice suddenly interrupted the mantra of ‘shut up, shut up, shut up’ Jaca had began repeating in her mind. He must’ve woken up by the noise too.

“No,” Jaca replied with gritted teeth, making sure that her annoyance was clear in her voice. As more footsteps echoed into the room she squeezed her eyes shut tight and ran her fingers through her curly hair, tugging at it in frustration. She was too tired, and her legs ached too much for her to get up and do something about it. Otherwise she would’ve bolted right up to the next floor and beaten down whoever was disturbing her sleep. Now she just wished it to stop.

Bull could tell all of this by her tone of voice in that one word, and could feel his own annoyance rising as the thudding continued. He got out of bed with a sigh to pull his trousers on, then proceeded out of the room with heavier footsteps than those upstairs.

Jaca relaxed back into the pillows, knowing she could count on him.


	13. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Post-Trespasser, Angst, Hurt

“FUCK!”

Bull stopped mid-step, the sudden shout ringing in his ears. He looked at the room from between the stone bannister.

Jaca sat behind the desk at the far end of the room, crumpling papers furiously and setting them on fire.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fucking FUCK!”

She rose from the chair and kicked the brass bin as hard as she could, sending it flying across the room. It hit the stone wall with a loud clank and fell to the floor with a deep dent in its side. Bull caught tears glistening on Jaca’s cheeks as she turned her back towards him and went for the books standing neatly and motionless on their shelves. She tore out one tome after another and threw them as hard and and far away from her as she could. Here and there loose pages from some scattered in the air and gently landed on the floor in different places.

“Fuck!” Jaca kept repeating in loud, broken and frustrated shouts.

Bull eased up the rest of the stairs and crossed the room before Jaca could fling any books at him.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” he said as he approached, but there was no need to ask. The evidence lay on the desk. Piles of papers lay there, crumpled and burnt, along with a quill snapped in half.

Jaca ignored him and sent more books flying through the room. A couple even went through the open balcony doors and over the railings. Bull could hear surprised people in the garden below gasping and wondering loudly about their sudden appearance.

“Fucking fuck,” Jacap repeated, somewhat quieter. She seemed to be running out of steam. “Fuck.” She snivelled and suddenly slumped forward, her hand grasping the shelf in front of her before she could hit her head on it.

Bull wanted to help her, his hands already hovering behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. It was obvious that she was in no state to talk about it yet. She gasped for air between her choking sobs and hiccoughs. Her knees buckled, and Bull put his hand on her back as she fell to the floor with her head bent between her shoulders.

Bull squatted down beside her and rubbed her back, hoping it would be comfort enough to stop her from crying.

Jaca opened her mouth, trying to speak, but only more sobs escaped.

Bull’s chest ached at the sound. The sight didn’t make him feel any better either: Jaca had raised her arm to her head and was pulling at her own hair; she had sat back against the desk and pulled her knees to her chest; and her entire body trembled with the overload of emotion.

“Hey,” Bull hushed, and moved closer. “What’s wrong, kadan?” He didn’t know why he asked when he knew the answer.

Jaca shook her head and snivelled. She felt as if her lungs had stopped working, and had to try hard to take one breath after the other. It was very hard. She wanted to stop trying, to just pass out from the lack of air, and hope that when she woke up, it would all be good again. But she knew it wouldn’t be like that, so she gasped for more air. Eventually, she was calm enough that she could clear her throat and reply.

“Fuck everything,” she said quietly, and coughed. “Everything is fucked up. I can’t do shit!”

“I know,” Bull said, watching as she wiped snot and tears on her shirt sleeve. “But you’re practicing. That’s good.”

“Practicing,” Jaca snorted. “I’m a child: I have to learn everything from the beginning.” She looked up at Bull with red, swollen eyes and tears still streaming down her pink cheeks. “I can’t do anything anymore. I can’t even sign a fucking report.” She took a deep, unsteady breath. “...much less do what used to calm me.”

She glanced up towards the desk, and first now Bull noticed the childish ink doodles that Jaca had scrawled on the papers before attempting to obliterate them to a pile of ash.

“I’m sorry,” Bull said. There wasn’t much else he could do, but he wished there was. There was little he could do beside comfort Jaca the days when she felt this helpless and useless. He had been there when she’d lost her arm to the blighted magic. He still remembered clear as day they way she had screamed in agony as the surgeon had sawed it off.

“I’m sorry,” Jaca said in a small voice, pulling Bull from his thoughts. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I’ll just…” She used him as a brace as she got to her feet. He stood up with her. “I’m sorry. It hurts you to see me like this. I know. But I can’t help it. Perhaps… it would be better if-”

“Don’t say it,” Bull threatened weakly, grabbing her wrist.

Jaca shrugged out of his grasp and shuffled towards the stairs.

“Perhaps it would be better if you left,” she said as she disappeared downstairs.


	14. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Oral Sex,

Bull’s tongue slid over her clit ever so slowly. Jaca writhed beneath his grip, seeking blindly for something to hold on to. Her mouth hung open and slack, she desperately wanted to moan, but she knew she had to keep quiet. The other companions knew what they were up to - sex with Bull wasn’t discreet - but they preferred it when they didn’t have to listen to it all night long. So Jaca held back as best as she could. With Bull eating her out, at least he was quiet. Jaca rolled her hips, pushing herself against Bull’s working lips and tongue. Bull’s large hand slid down from her breast and over her stomach when a long, sad groan came from somewhere beneath his palm. Bull paused in the middle of easing his tongue out of Jaca and looked up. Jaca felt her cheeks heat up and looked quietly at Bull.

“You feel alright?” Bull asked, concerned.

“Honestly,” Jaca said with a sigh, and scooted up on her ass. “I’m starving.” She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, watching as Bull sat up as well.

He chuckled. “Guess we should find something to eat, then. I don’t want you to pass out.”

Jaca smiled coyly at him. “This sort of ruined the mood, didn’t it?”

Bull gave her a mischievous smile. “Depends on what kind of food we’ll find.”


	15. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Insecurity, Cuddling & Snuggling

Jaca rolled over onto her side and tucked her head more comfortably against her pillow. She looked up at Bull’s sleeping face. She watched as his chest rose and fell with his soft snores. His scars were almost invisible in the soft moonlight. Jaca thought of how much he’d gone through in his life, how much it had taken him to get to where he was now. She wondered if at any point since he’d joined the Inquisition, he had regretted the decision. Jaca had ordered him to become Tal-Vashoth. He had become an outcast, no longer one of his own people. He said that he was still happy - he had the Chargers, and he had Jaca - but sometimes she wondered. She wondered what he’d be doing now if she had rejected his offer that day on the Storm Coast. Maybe he would have been lying next to someone else - a handsome, fit man, perhaps, or a slender young woman with firm breasts?

Jaca sighed and pulled the blanket up to her neck. Why had Bull settled for her? She wasn’t the most beautiful woman who had offered herself to him, and surely not even the nicest. She had plenty of faults. Why did Bull say he loved her? Was it even true? Somewhere in the back of her mind Jaca wondered if Bull was only with her because of her position. How had that happened, anyway - how had she become one of the most influential people in southern Thedas?

“You’re thinking again.”

Jaca almost jumped out of her skin. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed that Bull had stopped snoring and was looking at her with one tired eye.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, stroking the back of her hand.

“Nothing.”

“No, it’s something,” Bull insisted. “Ben-Hassrath, remember?”

“That’s annoying, you know,” Jaca said, tucking herself deeper under the blanket. “You always reminding me that you used to be Ben-Hassrath. I know, okay?”

“Alright,” Bull said, raising his hands in defense. “You know. So..?”

Jaca sighed. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to give her thoughts voice. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to stop. Maybe she’d dig up truths she wanted to stay buried. Maybe Bull would think it was enough and leave.

“I...” Jaca began, but couldn’t continue. Maybe if she began at the thought that haunted her most often, then the rest would be easier to speak?

Bull watched her patiently.

“Bull?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you love me?”

The room fell silent. Jaca closed her eyes, afraid to know the answer, but she could still feel his eye on her, searching for something.

“What brought this on?” Bull asked with as serious a tone as she’d used.

“Just… answer the question,” Jaca snapped.

Another moment of silence. Did he really not know? If he knew, surely he would have answered faster? Jaca felt her heartbeat speed up. She drew her knees to her chest and moved away from Bull, curling up into a protective ball under the blanket.

Bull shifted in front of her, and she felt the bed dip where he leaned on his hand to sit up. Jaca peered up at him. He was leaning over her, his face a few inches from hers.

“Do you need to ask?” he wondered gravely.

“Yes,” Jaca said quietly into the blanket. “You’ve… you’ve never said it. Of course it makes me wonder. Why would you want me? Why would anyone love me? What’s so good about me? I’ve seen you looking at women we pass on the road-”

“Whoa,” Bull sat back. “As I recall, you’ve watched just as many, both women and men.”

He was right. But Jaca still wondered about the other things.

“You want me to be honest?” Bull asked, and scooted up to lean against the headboard.

Jaca nodded even though she wasn’t sure if she did.

“I love you,” Bull said. “I haven’t said it because I didn’t think I had to. I’ve sure shown it plenty of times. I thought actions spoke louder than words? As for why: well, you’re talented and clever...”

Jaca noted how he didn’t mention her looks and felt a dull ache in her chest.

“You’re a good person:” Bull continued. “You can make people laugh, you have a good heart, and you always put others before yourself. That’s why someone would love you. That’s why  _ I _ love you.”

Jaca felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Such high praise. But those were words spoken easily enough by someone who made a living by lying. She then felt Bull lean back down over her and press his lips to her warm ear.

“And,” he added quietly for only her to hear. “You are beautiful.”

“I’m not,” she cried, her eyes misty with tears, and hid her head completely beneath the blanket.

“Okay, so why do you love me?” Bull countered as he sat back again. “Do you even love me?”

Jaca sat up and scrambled to toss the blanket off herself so she could give him a stern look.

“I do love you!” she yelled, then continued in a normal tone. “You’re amazing. And you always make me feel better. And you-”

“But I’m not good looking,” Bull argued, and crossed his arms.

Jaca couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “But you are. Maker, you are. so...” she tried hard to find the right word to describe the way she felt when she looked at him. “You’re just right.” She realized that wasn’t a very satisfactory answer, and was about to correct herself when Bull unfolded his arms, reached out and pulled her into his lap.

“I love you,” he murmured into her ear as he held her tightly.

“I love you too,” Jaca whispered, snuggling into his embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m so stupid sometimes.”

“Yeah, but I still love you,” Bull huffed amusedly.

Jaca chuckled with him. It would do for now.


	16. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling

“Maker, I need a bath,” Jaca groaned loudly, and started to unbutton her coat.

The nobles and dignitaries stared at her with wide eyes as she shuffled through the main hall of Skyhold. She was soaking wet and covered in muck from head to toe, and step after step left a dirty bootprints on the polished stone floor.

“Yeah, me too,” Bull grunted from behind her. He too was soaking and filthy.

They had just returned from Crestwood where they’d not only closed another rift, but also fought three wyverns, at least a dozen undead, and several highwaymen. Jaca felt torn for not having tracked down the dragon they’d seen flying overhead when they’d left the Rusted Horn, but she knew that day would come sooner or later. For now, all she wanted was to get out of her cold clothes, into some hot water and then a clean shirt before crawling into bed with Bull’s arm wrapped around her.

Jaca glanced back at him walking right behind her. She couldn’t help sniggering when she saw that his skin was no longer grey but brown because of all the dried mud. He looked like a completely different person.

“Wait here,” Jaca said amusedly, and popped into Josephine’s room to ask her to send someone up with water. She didn’t usually ask for water to her quarters because she knew it was a weary job to climb all those stairs, but today she wanted to enjoy a moment of peace alone with Bull, and to be able to take their time.

She then returned to the main hall, took Bull’s hand and pulled him along with renewed energy. They entered the tower and slowly made their way upstairs.

 

Bull took Jaca’s hand and pulled her closer.

“Ew, no! You’re filthy,” Jaca squealed, trying to push Bull off her, but his ghosting lips against her earlobe distracted her from putting any effort into the motion.

“So are you, but do you see me pushing you away?” Bull hummed, and buried his nose behind her ear and pressed his lips roughly against her cold skin.

Jaca relaxed into his embrace and tilted her head to the side with a sigh.

“Now,” Bull growled. “Take those clothes off and get into the tub.”

Jaca leaned back from him. Her pupils had widened and the smile she gave him did not need words, but she nonetheless said: “How could I refuse?”

Bull smiled crookedly back at her. They stepped away from each other and watched one another get undressed. Jaca then approached the metal tub set in front of the fireplace and stepped into the warm water. Her icy, pink thighs prickled uncomfortably as she sank down to sit on the bottom. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at Bull.

“There’s never going to be enough room for the both of us in here,” she chuckled, motioning the length of the tub by stretching out her legs and arms which reached the other end easily.

Bull stepped closer and surveyed her demonstration. “Get up,” he said, nodding.

Jaca stood up and Bull stepped into the tub behind her. He sat down with his legs bent. The tub was just wide enough for him. It would do fine. He spread his legs and looked up at Jaca.

“Sit,” he said with a gesture of his hand, and Jaca did as he asked.

“See?” Bull said, stroking her curls off her forehead as she leaned back against his chest. “Like a glove.”

Jaca chuckled. “Like a glove,” she agreed. She let her eyes slide closed and simply enjoyed the warmth surrounding them and the way Bull’s large hand stroked back over the top of her head over and over. She would’ve fallen asleep if Bull hadn’t let his other hand drift down her shoulder and over her breasts. She hummed tiredly and pushed against the familiar touch. Feeling Bull’s torso rise and fall against her back with each breath, and hearing his heartbeat beneath her ear as she turned her head to the side was to relaxing for her to do much else. Bull leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“When you’re warm enough,” he murmured. “I’ll take you to bed.”

Jaca hummed approvingly. She was warm enough already but the the warm water and the position in which they sat made her want to stay in the tub for the rest of the night, and she would have had the water not slowly began to get cold. She shivered when Bull moved and the water splashed up her neck. Now the warmest place would be the bed, which meant she would have to get up and dried off before being able to curl down in it.

She lazily pulled herself upright and got to her feet. Bull mimicked her and reached for the dressing gown hanging off the back of one of the armchairs, then wrapped it around Jaca’s shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her too and held her close as they stepped out of the tub. Jaca stumbled over to the bed and flopped down, face first into the pillows with a heavy sigh. Bull lay down beside her and stroked her damp hair. Jaca didn’t remember much after that, only thinking she heard Bull humming a tune under his breath as he pulled the clean, soft covers over them.


	17. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Rough Sex

“Bull, wait,” Jaca panted heavily, and tried to grab his arms as firmly as she could to get his attention, but he was in too deep in his pleasure to stop. Jaca closed her eyes and hoped she had just imagined the sound. But then it happened again.

“Bull!” she cried out nervously, slapping his strong arms.

Bull leaned back from her neck with an exasperated sigh and looked at her. He slowed his pace. Jaca looked up at him with an as serious expression as she could muster, though the way he angled himself as he drove into her over and over made it impossible to keep for more than a second. Jaca’s eyes slid shut; he was just too good at finding all her right spots. She wanted to let her worries slide, but as the sound repeated itself for a third time, she opened her eyes, and with renewed determination said: “Bull, stop for a moment.”

Reluctantly, he did as she asked. The bed groaned loudly beneath them when Bull sat back on his heels and quietly watched Jaca’s heaving chest as she caught her breath.

“Did you hear that?” she asked a moment later.

“The bed?” Bull asked.

“The bed!” Jaca exclaimed. “It’s going to break if you keep going like that.”

“That’s not a reason for me to stop,” Bull said as-a-matter-of-factly with a crooked smile on his lips.

The bed groaned even louder and shook beneath them as he leaned back down over her.

“Okay,” Jaca gasped. “Stop. That’s  _ not _ good.”

“So?” Bull murmured, his lips on her ear. “It’s not our bed, meaning it’s not our concern.”

“Bull...” Jaca tried to come up with a counter good enough for him to be more careful, but his soft nips at her earlobe made thoughts hard to keep straight.

“Besides,” Bull added quietly, his voice turning into a growl. “You like it: the way I drive into you; the way I bury myself deep inside you; the way I… do… this.” Bull pushed back inside her with a rough jerk of his hips, and Jaca let out a gasp.

“Mmm, yes,” she purred and arched her back as Bull pulled out and thrusted back in.

Before long they’d regained the passionate, hard pace at which they had been going a moment ago, and Jaca had almost forgotten the state of the bed when it started making a continuous thumping noise. Jaca tilted her head back and saw that the headboard was banging against the wall. Bull’s force had moved the bed backwards.

“Bull, you’re disturbing the neighbours,” Jaca panted half-heartedly.

“I’m not done yet,” Bull replied with a strangled groan as he kept thrusting. His pace was dwindling, but he still drove in hard. He was on the edge.

Jaca told herself to let it go. Whatever repercussions there were, she’d handle them later. She tried to ignore the bangs and focus on her pleasure.

 

“I told you so,” Jaca groaned and hid her reddened face behind her hands.

“Yeah, you did,” Bull grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’re we going to do?” Jaca pushed her hands up her face and through her tangled hair. “This is so embarrassing.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked at the bed - the broken bed, which stood with its headboard against the wall and the legs of the other end at odd angles.

“This happens all the time,” Bull countered lightly and looked at his lover. “The embarrassing part might be how fucking loud we were. The entire inn probably woke up from that.”

“Oh, Maker!” Jaca hid her face again, and scurried to a corner of the room where she slumped down on the floor. The images of people looking at her, shooting her angry or horrified glances as she passed, played before her. Varric’s comments would make a bad situation unbearable, and Cole might sneak into her head to make it even worse! He might go into detail about what the couple had done. Yes, most people in the Inquisitional already knew. Bull wasn’t a discreet lover, but innocent travellers they’d never heard of or met, didn’t have to know that sort of things. Those stares would be the hardest to ignore. Why had she let Bull go at it so roughly when they knew they should’ve been quiet because of where they were?

Jaca shook the thoughts out of her head. There was nothing she could do to change that any longer.

It was a bad situation, indeed.

“So, who gets to tell the owner that he might need a new bed?” Bull teased, and Jaca groaned.


	18. Straining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports

Jaca huffed heavily through her nose. She ground her teeth against the thick strip of cloth tied between them. Her saliva dripped down her cheeks.

Bull rose on his knees at her feet with a grin and gave himself a couple of firm strokes.

Jaca pulled against the ropes tied from her ankles to her wrists, forcing her legs apart.

“You’re quite the sight,” Bull said, letting his eyes roam from her swollen lips and red cheeks, down her heaving chest with its peaked nipples, to her wet crotch.

Jaca wanted to reply, to say that he looked just as ravishing - the way his muscles tensed when he stroked himself, the way he sat back to give her a good view, the way precome gradually formed a drop at the slit on the tip of his cock - but she could only manage a muffled hum.

“I know,” Bull said with a knowing look. “Now…” He kept stroking himself leisurely as his eyes locked with Jaca’s. “Open for me.”

Excitement rushed through Jaca at the request. The very thought of what Bull had planned made her quiver with want.

She tucked her hands in between her ankles and ass, and spread herself open for Bull. She nodded; she was ready. Bull sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and rolled his shoulders. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. Then, as he looked back down between Jaca’s legs, he relaxed.

Jaca shuddered as she watched the first drops escape the tip of Bull’s half-hard cock and fall down onto the sheet laid out beneath them on the floor. The dripping quickly turned into a light trickle. Bull shifted his hips forward. Jaca held her breath as the warm, pale fluid splashed over her ass, staining the sheet further. Her pussy twitched with arousal.

Bull let out a soft moan. The stream increased. Jaca moaned with him, and Bull angled his cock so the fluid now aimed straight between Jaca’s soft, spread lips, right on her clit. Jaca gasped as Bull put more pressure behind it.

_ Oh, Maker! _ She sobbed for herself, her breath trembling. The steady flow on her clit was a whole new feeling, and it made her almost come at that instant. Had she been able to, she would have reached up and rubbed herself.  _ I’m almost there _ , she thought, and hoped that Bull would see it on her expression.

“Good,” Bull groaned from between gritted teeth, looking down at her with an expression of pure lust. “I’m almost out.”

_ Touch me, please. _

Jaca panted heavily. She just needed a little more. Bull knew she was close; he knew her well and could read her like an open book. He sat back on his heels, piss still streaming onto Jaca’s pussy, and pliantly reached down with his free hand, putting his thumb flat against her clit, rubbing it firmly.

“That’s it,” he purred, feeling her twitch against his finger. “Come for me, kadan.”

The heat of Bull’s piss and the pressure of it and his thumb was just what Jaca needed. She threw her head back against the floor and arched her back, she fisted her hands and her toes curled. A muffled scream escaped her as she pulsed beneath Bull’s ministrations.

“Oh, fuck,” Bull moaned. “You feel so hot right now. But I bet you’d look even hotter if I kept doing this.” The stream Bull had going finally decreased before stopping altogether, but his thumb still worked persistent circles over Jaca’s clit.

Jaca writhed beneath him, unable to stand the sudden, overwhelming sensitivity. She moaned and huffed as she tried pushing away, but Bull had put his other arm around her legs, and kept her on the spot.

Bull looked into dark eyes with a mischievous smile. Jaca gave him a pleading look in return.

“I think some of my piss got inside you,” Bull said quietly. “I wanna see it drip out with all our sticky come you’re holding in from before. Do that, and I’ll stop.”

Jaca took a deep breath and nodded.

“Excellent,” Bull hummed. He gently loosened the pressure on her, then reached down to untie her wrists and ankles.

On weak, trembling legs, Jaca got to her knees, then her feet. She straddled Bull’s hips with her legs far apart and one hand between them to keep everything in until she was in a comfortable position. Bull lay back on the cool floor and watched her silently.

Jaca moved her hands away, putting them on her pelvis, and closed her eyes. She’d done this before, but it was still embarrassing. She could feel the thick liquid that was Bull and her come slowly start to drool out of her, running down the insides of her thighs.

“Oh, look at that,” Bull exclaimed then. “That’s hot.”

Jaca looked down, intrigued by what had Bull so excited. The come dribbled off her thigh in one place and had landed on Bull’s soft cock, but it was the long string still connecting a to b that Bull was pointing out. Jaca shuddered at the sight, and another thick gob drooled out to join the first.

“Makes me wanna do it all over again,” Bull said, his eye flicking to Jaca’s questioningly.

It was a tempting suggestion; one she found hard to refuse. She reached up and untied the cloth from over her mouth and licked her lips.

“Only if I get to have you first,” she countered, and returned his crooked smile.


	19. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, In Public, Hand Jobs,

“Hey, kadan,” Bull said as Jaca sat down on the chair right next to him with a fresh mug of ale in her hands.

“Hey,” she said, and nonchalantly slipped one hand down under the table, onto Bull’s thigh.

Bull glanced curiously at her with a raised eyebrow. Jaca didn’t look back, but smiled.

“You in, tiny?” Varric queried as he tossed another coin into the heap in the middle of the table.

Bull snapped back to the game and looked at his cards.

“Nah,” he said, and leaned back in his chair. He was too occupied by Jaca’s wandering hand to concentrate on the game any more. He watched as she slid her hand in between his legs and back on top. Jaca acted as if she wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. She quietly watched the game unfold as she slowly eased her hand further up on Bull’s thigh. The tips of her fingers grazed the outline of his soft cock. She could feel him shudder beneath her touch. She smiled mischievously to herself, and dared a glance at Bull’s face. He was watching her, his eye a suspicious slit.

Jaca shifted her fingers further in between his legs and earned a twitch of his cock in return. She bit her lip and returned her eyes to the game. It was tempting to continue and let things escalate, but the others around the table would never forgive her if she did that. So she simply teased Bull; over and over running her hand up and down his thigh, and ever so often dipping it in between them.

A few moments later, as the first round was ending, Bull squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Jaca laughed heartily along with the rest as Varric told another great story.

“Another drink?” She asked around, standing up with her empty mug.

“Heavens yes,” Dorian called from the other side of the table. “I’ll help you out.”

Jaca gave Bull’s temple a quick kiss and left for the bar. When Dorian and she returned with their hands full of drinks, Bull pulled her down into his lap and wrapped one strong arm around her waist.

“You’re not getting away with this, you know,” he growled into her ear.

Jaca shuddered at the tone of his voice and the way it resonated through her entire torso. She could feel the hardened cock pressing up against her ass. She turned to look at Bull over her shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said offhandedly.

“Now now, kids,” Dorian said, putting his load of mugs down. “Play nice before the ale is all over the table.”

“Yeah, play nice,” Jaca teased Bull, who let her put the rest of the mugs down. She took a swig from her own, but as she swallowed, she felt the hand from her waist dip down to her crotch. It caught her off guard, and she sputtered; the ale almost choking her.

“Too strong for you, eh?” Bull laughed.

“I’ll show you strong,” Jaca muttered for his ears only. She turned sideways in his lap and tilted her head up to speak directly into his ear. “You know satisfying me takes time,” she murmured. “I bet you I can get you off before you get me.”

“Interesting,” Bull hummed, meeting her eye. “What do I get if I win?”

“My embarrassed face as I come in front of all our friends.”

Bull swallowed audibly. It was too big a temptation to deny.

“You’re on,” he said.

“So, you two playing or what?” Varric wondered, deck of cards in hand, ready to deal.

“You bet,” Jaca said cheerfully, and turned her back to Bull, leaning against his chest as she pulled the cards up. She let one of her legs slip in between Bull’s and consciously began to bounce it.

Bull leaned his chin against Jaca’s shoulder, wanting to bit her, but held back. Instead he, looked at her cards, and helped her through the round.

While her leg rubbed constantly against his cock, his hand rested heavily against her crotch yet again. One large finger had made its way in between her soft thighs, but it was impossible to really do anything else but rub her as long as his hand stayed out of her trousers. Jaca smiled to herself, knowing her victory was close at hand. Bull may have had the stamina, but she had the upperhand this time. She rolled her shoulders, as if getting stiff, and ground her hips against Bull’s groin.

Bull huffed hotly against her neck, but said nothing. He tried hard to hold back, but she knew he was getting close. His free hand had tightened its grip on her hip, nearly to the point of bruising. Jaca, however, would not give up just yet. She wanted to win.

She suddenly reminded herself that she wanted to see Bull’s face when he came, and she couldn’t do that in the middle of the game. She’d have to hold Bull on the edge until it was over. She bit her lip in contemplation. If she folded, it would be over quicker. But if she played to the end, she might have the pleasure of Bull squirming beneath her. The thought sent a wave of pleasure to the pit of her stomach. That was dangerous. She needed to get it over with.

“Argh,” she exclaimed, tossing her cards to the table at the next opportunity. “I fold.”

“But you were doing so good,” Bull countered in a low voice.

“Yeah, but you’re doing even better,” Jaca whispered, turning back sideways in Bull’s lap. “I can tell… you’re about to come, aren’t you?”

She looked up at Bull’s barely flushed face. Bull glanced down at her and grimaced. She was right.

“I’ll make you another deal,” Bull said then, low as ever. “Hold back until we’re out of sight and I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Why would I do that, when what I want is to see you come... right here, right now?” Jaca tilted her head to the side with a smirk on her lips.

Bull growled as she slipped her hand down under the table and firmly cupped his hard bulge. “You sure?” He asked through gritted teeth. “I know how much you like it when I come; roaring and expressive.”

He was right. She cursed him under her breath.

“You know, if you want to have sex, please do it where the rest of us can’t hear you,” Blackwall butted in suddenly.

“Or see you,” Varric added.

Jaca and Bull hadn’t realised that they’d raised their voices. The whole table gave the couple looks of discomfort.

Jaca felt the blood rise to her cheeks. She buried her face in Bull’s chest and clutched desperately to his harm. Bull on the other hand began to chuckle.

“You heard them. Let’s go,” he said, nudging Jaca. Then as they stood up, Bull happy to have worn such loosely fit trousers that his hardness couldn’t be seen at first glance, he bent down, and whispered into Jaca’s ear. “I win.”

Jaca glared at him, her cheeks still burning. He was right. He won.


	20. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Hurt, Comfort

Bull’s body was stiff and ached all over. He groaned heavily and tried reaching up to rub his tired eye, but there was a weight on his arm that made him stop and lift his head.

“Bull?”

He opened his eye slowly and looked at Jaca where she lay tucked up against his side. Her brow was creased with worry, and she had dark smudges under her red eyes.

_ Crying. And not sleeping _ , Bull noted to himself.

“Thank the Maker...” There was overwhelming relief in Jaca’s trembling voice as she spoke. She sighed exhaustedly, and shifted closer to him, wrapping one arm over his belly and planting her face flat against his chest.

“You haven’t slept,” Bull said, looking sternly at Jaca.

“I was worried about you, you ass,” she argued. “I’ve been at your side all day, making sure you were alive.”

_ Making sure I was alive? _

“How bad was I out?” Bull wondered, and looked down at himself. His body was bandaged in several places and what skin he could see was badly bruised. He couldn’t remember why he’d suddenly gotten so reckless that he was knocked out.

“I thought you’d died,” Jaca muttered. Her muffled voice was tight, and Bull could tell she was on the verge of crying. But she lifted her head back up and raised her hand to slap him on the shoulder. “Don’t ever do that to me again!” she said angrily.

“Ow!” Bull winced, but couldn’t help smiling a moment later. “Thanks for worrying about me,” he said, and reached up his now free hand to tousle Jaca’s hair.

Jaca’s arm tightened around him as she got up on her knees. “Of course I worried, you big brute... I love you.” She wiped away the moisture from her eyes and snivelled.

“I love you too, kadan.” Bull smiled softly at her. “And I promise not to do this again.”

“You better! You know,” Jaca added in a low murmur. “Lying here, listening - to your heartbeat, and your breathing - it made me be at peace.”

“It’s the same when you’re asleep,” Bull said. He reached to press his thumb between her puckered brows. “I watch your face - no worries, no fears - just peace.”

Jaca gave him a weak smile and then lay back against his chest, her ear pressed against it, listening to the steady beat there, deep inside. He was alive, and he would be alright.


	21. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Nervousness

Jaca absentmindedly twisted and tugged at the paper in her hands. She rolled it to a knot and tugged harder.Pieces began to crumble off from the assault, but Jaca didn’t notice.

“You’re going to ruin in,” Bull warned her softly from under his breath.

Jaca looked up at him questioningly.

“What?” she said, dazed.

Bull sighed and reached down to take Jaca’s hands into one of his. He ran his thumb soothingly over the back of one hand and repeated himself.

“You’re going to ruin it.”

Jaca looked down and saw a piece of the crumpled paper stick out between her and Bull’s fingers.

“Oh.” She realised what she’d done and let the paper fall into her lap when Bull released her hands.

“Deep breaths,” Bull then prompted, but Jaca simply glared at him. She didn’t need to-

“Take a deep breath,” Bull repeated, giving her a stern look in return.

Jaca took a long, steady breath as ordered and felt dizzy. Until then she hadn’t noticed she was shaking either.

“Better?” Bull asked, and reached up to stroke a stray curl from Jaca’s brow.

Jaca shook her head. She hadn’t been this nervous since her Harrowing. Her stomach was protesting loudly and threatened to expel whatever it held.

Jaca continued to breathe slowly and steadily. It seemed to help somewhat.

“Now close your eyes and lean back.”  bull gently pressed his hand to Jaca’s shoulder and pushed her back.

She reluctantly lay back against the big pile of pillows but didn’t close her eyes. Her head spun and she was close to throwing up.

_ Deep breaths _ , she reminded herself.  _ Deep... breaths _ . Her eyes slid shut as she concentrated on her breathing. Soon she felt Bull lift the paper from her lap and heard the rustle of it as he straightened it out. He was silent for a long moment as he read and re-read the letter. It took him so long that Jaca began to drift off.

“Did you read this yet?” Bull asked then, gesturing at the sheet in his hands.

Jaca, eyes still closed and focused on relaxing, shook her head. She’d been too rattled to do more than break the wax seal.

Bull suddenly let out a soft chuckle, and the next thing Jaca knew the bed shifted on either side of her. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw Bull towering over her with open arms. She accepted the passionate embrace, and as Bull buried his face in the crook of her neck, she glanced down at the paper.

It was all good.


	22. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as thanks to you all for 3000 Hits and 100 Kudos on "Moments with Jaca & Bull". Thank you ♥

Bull walked the great hall at Skyhold one afternoon, looking for the Inquisitor.

“Hey, anyone seen  the boss?” he asked no one in particular.

“I’m pretty sure I saw her go into the tower a while a go,” Varric commented.

“Thanks.”

Bull crossed the hall and entered the tower and climbed the countless stairs in silence. When he reached the Inquisitor’s bedchambers, he peeked into the room from between the railings. He smiled when he saw that Jaca was lying on the bed. She was fast asleep.

Bull walked up to the bed and stroked the thick bed of curls off her face. She stirred but didn’t wake. Bull crawled up on the bed and straddled her then. He gently lowered his weight over her and planted soft kisses up between her shoulder blades to her neck.

“Stop,” Jaca muttered, her voice thick with sleep. She reached up to lightly slap Bull on the cheek, then buried her face deeper into the pillow.

“But I’ve only just begun,” Bull complained playfully.

Jaca sighed and squirmed beneath him to get more comfortable. Bull let out a small grunt as her ass rolled against his groin.

“Hey, kadan,” he said in a low whisper into her ear. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh?” Jaca said, her voice muffled by the pillow. “Is it what I think it is?”

“And what is that?”

“What I feel pressing against my butt?” Jaca punctuated by pressing back against him.

“If you want...” Bull kissed her neck again. “Now show me your lovely face so I can kiss you properly.”

Jaca stretched the last of the sleepiness away and rolled onto her back.

“Hey,” Bull said, looking into her eyes.

“Hey,” Jaca replied with a smile. “How was your trip? Everyone alive and well?” She always worried for Bull and his company’s safety when they left for a mission she wasn’t part of.

“Yeah. All’s good.”

“Good.” Jaca smiled wider, and reached up to pull Bull down. She pressed her lips against his, marvelling at how good it felt after some time apart.

They lingered for a long while, lips together, slightly parted, breathing each other’s air.

Jaca’s eyes drifted closed and she felt like she was melting into the mattress while Bull slid his tongue out to taste her. He ran his large hands up and down her sides, one thumb brushing over her breast, making her gasp into his mouth.

She rocked her hips against him, and he knew she wanted more. He pulled away, looking at her swollen lips and pink cheeks, feeling pleased. She watched him just as intently; the way his eye got hooded and his mouth hung open after such kisses was enough to make her want to take thing further immediately.

“You’re beautiful,” Bull said, stroking her hair.

Jaca smiled coyly at him. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Makes me wanna give you that thing all the more.”

“‘That thing’? You mean this thing?” Jaca tilted her head to the side as she reached down and ran her hand down Bull’s stomach toward his groin.

“No, the other thing,” Bull said.

“How big is this thing? Will it take long?” Jaca wondered, and got up on her elbows when Bull sat back on his knees. He ignored the way one of them protested, and dug one hand into the pocket of his trousers. From it he pulled out a small pouch made of a teal coloured velvet.

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Jaca said. Ring velvet was her favourite fabric. And looking closer at the pouch, she saw that it was embroidered with the finest silver thread in an intricate ivy-like pattern.

“I thought you might like it,” Bull hummed with a smile. “Now, close your eyes.”

Jaca gave him a suspicious look, but did as she was asked. She sat up properly and folded her arms in her lap, then let her eyes slide shut. She heard the faintest rustle of the velvet.and felt Bull shift his weight closer. Jaca was tempted to peek, but knew Bull would notice.

“Okay,” he said then, and Jaca slowly opened her eyes again.

She looked up at Bull, and then down. HIs hand was outstretched toward her, and in his hands, instead of the pouch, he held up a silver ring with a gleaming black gemstone lined by several smaller, white ones in an eye-like shape. Jaca’s mouth fell open, but she couldn’t say a thing. She just stared.

“I know we already have the split dragontooth,” Bull said. “But I also know how much this means to you.”

Jaca looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

Jaca nodded quietly, but managed a smiled, which made the tears overflow and drip down her cheeks.

“Yes,” she choked. “Of course!”

Bull smiled back at her. He took her left hand into his, and gently placed the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it for a moment before lunging into Bull’s arms, her own ones wrapped around his neck.

Bull captured her lips in another searing kiss, knowing he’d made the right choice.


	23. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Orgasm Delay, Light BDSM

“Okay?” Jaca asked as she tied up the rope holding Bull’s wrists together behind his back.

“Yeah,” Bull replied, trying out the tightness by flexing his hands: it was firm but not so much that he’d lose the feeling in his arms.

“Good. Are you comfortable? All laid back and relaxed?”

“Yeah.” Bull rolled his shoulders against the pile of pillows behind him.

Jaca smiled with satisfaction. She shifted to her knees and crawled down the bed and sat down between Bull’s spread legs. She looked at him quietly for a moment before clapping her hands together once.

“Ravishing,” she murmured mostly to herself.

Bull watched her quietly with his good eye while she reached for the bottle of oil she’d placed beside her. She poured a generous amount into her open palm and set the bottle back down before rubbing her hands together, smearing the liquid and making her hands glisten. She then reached down and closed both hands around the base of Bull’s hard cock. Bull took a deep breath.

“That’s right,” Jaca said. “Steady breaths.” She began to move her hands slowly up and down. The oil made a slick sound as she rolled her palms over the head and back down, and for a minute or two it was the only sound in the room.

As Jaca became more comfortable with the rhythm of her hands, she let one drift off, massaging its way up Bull’s stomach in the same languid motion as her other hand. Her fingers rubbed gently over one of Bull’s nipples, making him push back against them as he let out a gasp.

“Did you miss me?” Jaca asked quietly.

Bull hummed in response.

It had been a mutual agreement that neither of them touch themselves until they got back together. That way, when they did meet again, the sex would be much more enjoyable. What Bull hadn’t known was that Jaca had made some plans for this first time in three months. The moment they’d gotten cleaned up and ready for passion, Jaca had told Bull to just sit back and let her be in control for once. Bull had eagerly complied, and how here they were.

Jaca’s right hand steadily kept moving up and down Bull’s cock while the left moved between his chest and thighs. Bull gradually started to breath heavier. The air became hot with their elevated pulses. Jaca was mesmerised by the way Bull’s chest rose and fell. She unconsciously matched his breathing, and slightly quickened the motions of her right hand.

Bull let out a soft moan then, and Jaca felt hos he tensed beneath her. She stopped short and pulled both hands away from him. Bull looked at her momentarily before letting his head fall back on his shoulders.

“Fuck,” he muttered. And like that it became obvious what she had planned.

She watched him for a few seconds and poured more oil into her hand before continuing her gentle ministrations on Bull’s cock. Bull’s thighs tensed at her sides, but she kept going. Bull pulled in a short breath, and Jaca knew she had to stop. Again, Bull cursed under his breath as her warm hand left his cock begging for release.

Jaca stroked her other hand over his chest while she waited for him to relax. HIs entire front now glistened with the oil, and made her mouth water. She was tempted to lean down and let her lips and tongue travel over the expanse of grey skin. She reached down and gave Bull a teasing stroke before moving back to his chest.

Bull breathed heavily, keeping his head leaned back and eye closed. His cheeks were flushed, and his brow showed the first signs of sweat. Jaca smiled, pleased with herself for having come up with this, and reached back for the oil, but the bottle was empty.

“Hold on,” she said as she got up to fetch another from the bottom drawer beside the bed. She poured a little more in her hands, and sat back down between Bull’s legs. She took his cock back in her hand and rubbed her palm firmly against it as it slid up the hard length. She closed her fingers a closely around it as she could and regained the previous slow pace from head to base, the slickness of the oil again filling the room with its sound.

Her left hand was back on Bull’s chest and her fingers danced rhythmically over his right nipple, making him breathe even heavier. She massaged the muscle gently and rolled the tip of her index finger back over the nipple. Bull let out another soft moan and flexed his legs.

_ Squirming. That’s a good sign _ , Jaca thought with a pleased smile.

Bull swallowed, and Jaca’s right hand began to move faster, concentrating on the head, as her left one paused. She then stroked back down the whole length slowly and let go, her hand wandering down the inside of Bull’s thigh.

Bull inhaled deeply, trying to relax, but just as he did, Jaca’s hand was back and stroking him at the same languid rhythm as before. Jaca noted over the next minute how Bull gradually became more vocal, not holding back on his moans any longer. She could feel him tense again and gently let go. She sat back on her heels and rolled her shoulders as Bull drifted back from the edge.

The next time she placed her hand back around Bull’s cock, she let her fingers ghost up over his balls, which elicited a guttural moan from her lover. She bit her lip as she smiled. He looked absolutely breathtaking. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she couldn’t reach his face without stopping completely.

_ Later _ , she told herself.  _ It’ll be worth it. _

She kept stroking him in silence, watching how the sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down the sides of his face; how his body tensed when he was close to coming; and how his brow furrowed when she denied him the sweet release. He cursed her several times, but did not beg her to stop. His cock was flushed deep red by the time she stopped for the ninth time. His legs lay tense on either side of her, and he was panting.

“What’s that?” Jaca said, looking up at him. “Do you want to come?”

Bull sat silent for a moment as Jaca’s fingers dipped back down to tease his balls.

“Yeah?” she said. “You want to come? Your ball are so heavy. I never imagined they could feel like this. And so hot.”

Bull bit his lip and suppressed another moan.

“All you have to do is beg,” Jaca added.

“I’m so close,” Bull breathed through clenched teeth. “I’m gonna come.”

“No,” Jaca snapped. She shot up on her knees. “No you don’t. Hold it. Hold it,” she commanded. “Don’t.”

“I’m trying,” Bull groaned. “Don’t touch it.”

Jaca pulled her hands away and sat back down on her heels. She wanted to let him come, but seeing him at her mercy like this was a first, and she didn’t want to let it slip through her fingers just yet.

Bull leaned back and focused entire on holding back. And for a long moment the room was filled with his constant whimpering. And meanwhile Jaca watched him intently. She wished there was a way to forever capture this moment: the way Bull’s face looked all flushed and sweaty, and the way his cock stood straight up between his legs.

“You can do it,” Jaca crooned. “Hold it. Just for a little longer.” She reached back up and stroked her hand over his chest in a repetitive, relaxing pattern. They sat like that for a few minutes while Bull calmed down. At last, when he was back to simply breathing a little more heavily than usual but wasn’t squirming nor whimpering, Jaca wrapped her hand back around the base of his cock and began to stroke it. Now she stroked it faster than before, and Bull knew this was the last round. Jaca focused entirely on short, fast strokes up and down over the head. Bull moaned loudly and was soon squirming again. He tugged against his restraints, the ropes burning his wrists.

_ Just a little more, _ he thought as he let out one moan after the other, mixed with approving grunts and yeses.

“Yes, that’s it,” Jaca hummed.

“Ah, fuck,” Bull grunted, sounding like was choking. “So close. So… So...”

Jaca’s strokes were relentless, not once did she waver from the quick pace she’d set.

The orgasm rose like a tidal wave inside Bull. He couldn’t keep in the moans as it washed over him. His body tensed so hard that he couldn’t breathe or make a single noise. Jaca was afraid he’d pull a muscle. But then she felt his cock pulsate beneath her grip. She slowed down and watched in silence. Thick white gobs of come shot out onto Bull’s stomach and Jaca’s hand. She’s never seen such thick come, or so much of it at once. She shuddered as more shot out and Bull finally took a breath and pushed himself back again the pillows.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bull muttered as his body slowly relaxed, shaking with the previous strain. “Please stop,” he cried.

Jaca, who was still stroking him, looked up to meet his eye. She raised a brow, wanting him to repeat himself, and he did.

“Please stop,” he said. “Please.”

Jaca didn’t however. “What was that?” she asked, ignoring the way Bull’s body jerked with over-sensitivity.

“Please,” he repeated and added “Thank you.”

“That’s more like it.”

“Thank you.”

Jaca ever so slowly let her hand come to a stop and eased her grip on Bull’s cock. She then rose on her knees and placed her messy hands on his shoulders and pulled him down, locking their lips together in a lazy kiss.

“Thank you,” Bull murmured into her mouth.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Jaca replied.


	24. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Shock, Action

Jaca slammed the end of her staff into the ground and sent several lightning bolts at the dragon. The beast raised its rear and swung its enormous tail at Jaca, who just managed to duck.

“Inquisitor! Watch out,” Blackwall shouted from under the dragon where he was trying hard to slow it down.

The dragon, having heard Blackwalls warning, looked back at Jaca and turned to face her. The ground shook as it jumped back. Jaca’s already pounding heart stopped beating momentarily as the dragon opened its mouth and roared. Jaca raised her hands to her ears, trying to prevent going deaf. Her ears rang and her head spun. The dragon lowered its head; sharp, pointed teeth a few feet from Jaca. The dragon’s breath was the foulest thing she had ever smelled. She tried hard to hold back, but it was impossible - the dizziness, the overwhelming stench, the ringing in her ears... She slumped against her staff and felt the bile rise up her throat.

The dragon seeing Jaca’s lowered guard immediately pounced, and-

“No, you don’t!”

Jaca looked up just in time to see the dragon’s teeth slam together before her. Shocked that she hadn’t been eaten, she stood there, silently, watching with wide eyes as the beast fell to the ground.

“Boss! You okay?” Bull came running towards her from under the dragon’s neck, covered in blood, chest heaving, and greatsword still held high.

Jaca was unable to reply. Her mouth hung open, her throat was dry, and a nasty taste lingered on her tongue.

“Everyone alright?” Blackwall wondered, joining Bull and Jaca, closely followed by Dorian.

“I am,” Dorian replied.

“Yeah, me too,” Bull added. He looked from Jaca to the others and back to Jaca. “Hey, boss. Snap out of it.” He grabbed Jaca by the shoulders and shook her.

Jaca’s eyes slowly drifted up to meet Bull’s.

“Thank you,” she managed in a hoarse whisper.

“Alright, let’s get outta here,” Bull said, pleased that the Inquisitor wasn’t completely out of it.

He held her hand as they trudged back to camp, gently pulling her along. He hoped that no stupid highwaymen would intercept them, and stayed alert all the way back.

Well at camp, he guided Jaca to their tent and sat her down on her bedroll.

“You okay?” he asked more gently as she stroked her hair back. She was trembling all over. “Hey, it’s alright.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

Jaca buried her face in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms under Bull’s, pulling him even closer.

For a second she’d thought she was going to die. She’d heard it said that your life would flash before your eyes when you’re so close to death, but Jaca had seen nothing but the great open maw of that dragon ready to devour her.

“I thought I was gonna die,” she gasped into Bull’s chest.

“You’re not gonna die,” Bull reassured her quietly. “I’m not gonna let that happen.”

Everyone dies sooner or later, Jaca thought, but for now Bull’s words were enough to calm her down. And in his warm embrace she felt safe.


	25. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Light Angst, Comfort, Insecurity

Jaca’s eyes slowly wandered to the side. She glanced at him carefully. If only he’d notice. She looked back down at the bar and noted how worn the new top already was with stains and scuff marks. She let one fingertip trace a deep line around her mug which she had barely touched. She sighed heavily to herself and closed her eyes for a moment. The soft tunes of Maryden’s lute carried over the hum of the small crowd. It was unusually quiet in the tavern despite it being fuller than most nights.

_ Must be the weather _ , Jaca thought. A massive, dark cloud loomed over the Frostbacks, pouring drifts upon drifts of snow, blanketing the entire mountain. There was no way for anyone to get into or out of Skyhold.

Jaca was pulled from her calm by someone shifting next to her and shoving against her shoulder. Irritated, she frowned and looked to her side.

“Three more,” Bull said to Cabot over the bar.

Jaca’s heart skipped a beat when she noticed that it was Bull’s chest that pressed against her. He leaned over the bar to get Cabot’s attention. Not that he needed to do much to get any, being as big as he was.

Jaca licked her lips and turned back to her drink. She was just about to take a sip when Bull pulled back with his mugs and accidentally elbowed her. Jaca’s drink spilled over her face, into her nose and down the front of her clothes. She gasped loudly in shock and choked on the liquid.

“Shit!” Bull exclaimed when she began to cough madly. He patted her on the back, but only managed to make it worse.

Jaca shook her head furiously and raised a hand for him to stop. Eventually, she managed to catch her breath. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she flapped her shirt over her chest as if it would dry by doing so.

Looking down her soaked, now see-through shirt, Bull attempted an apologetic face. “Oh, fuck. I’m sorry, boss,” he said.

Jaca’s cheeks reddened. She wanted to sink through the chair into oblivion. She patter helplessly at her clothes, unable to respond.

Bull set his mugs back down on the bar and placed his hands on Jaca’s shoulders. She froze immediately. His hands were so large. And so warm. A flash of an image shot before her of those calloused hands pulling her closer; that tall frame leaning down; and those rough lips on hers. Her first kiss. A rough shiver shot up her spine, making her tremble.

“Here, let me fix that,” Bull said.

Jaca couldn’t protest, she couldn’t get a single word out. All eyes were on her. One would’ve thought she’d gotten used to it by now, but this was a very different situation that when she returned from battles bloodied and bruised.

She let Bull pull her to her feet. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to see anyone’s looks of surprise or mockery for the embarrassing seat she’d gotten into.

Bull’s hands remained steady and comforting on her shoulders, and as Jaca wondered how she would get back to the tower without further embarrassment, Bull began to guide her to the stairs. He led her up to the very top of the small building and into his chambers in the adjoining tower.

“Here,” he said as he closed the door behind them. He reached down to the floor to pick up a big garment, and when Jaca took it and unfolded it, she realised it was an oversized shirt. Fit for Bull, but never worn if she had a guess.

“It’s not dirty, I just happened to throw it on the floor when looking for… something earlier.”

Jaca made to put the shirt on, and unconsciously took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the fabric, but the look Bull gave her made her stop short.

“What?” she raised a questioning brow.

“You should probably take your shirt off first, so you don’t get both wet,” he said, pointing at her.

Jaca bit her lip. He was right, but… he was there, looking at her. He - and everyone else in the tavern, she reminded herself - had already seen more of her than anyone else ever had. She swallowed hard and let her eyes drop to her chest and the huge stain covering the shirt.

“Oh,” Bull said then, realising that he wasn’t welcome to stare as she changed. He cleared his throat and added: “I’ll just turn around...” And so he did. He faced the wall silently while Jaca slipped out of the wet and replaced it with the big, She grimaced at the ridiculous size, but was thankful not to be so exposed any longer. But as it was a fresh shirt, it was also colder, and Jaca began to shiver.

“You- you can turn around,” she said quietly, her voice trembling. She felt herself blush deeper.

It was odd wearing someone else’s clothes. But it smelled good; comforting. Their first kiss replayed in her mind a second time.

Bull turned back towards her, and when he saw the big garment hanging off her shoulders he licked his lips.

“Good,” he noted calmly. “It fits. I thought it might be too big, but that should get you back to your chambers for a better change.”

Jaca smiled shyly at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Thank you.”

Bull’s eye wandered slowly back down over her chest, but he wasn’t looking at her breasts; he was looking at her arm. Jaca looked down to where his eye had paused. Her arm was marred with scars, big and small, and she realised  it must’ve been the first time he saw them.

“You’ve got a few more than me,” Bull huffed with an almost jealous tone to his voice, trying to lighten the mood.

Jaca self-consciously lowered her arms and stroked the scarred left one with her right, as if it could erase the blemishes.

“Oh, sorry,” Bull added when he noticed how uncomfortable he’d made her feel.

“No, it’s alright,” Jaca muttered automatically in response. “It’s just that… I’m not used to people seeing it.”

“What happened?” Bull asked the question quietly, carefully.

“I got hit by rubble during the Chantry explosion in Kirkwall.”

Bull nodded understandingly and said nothing more on the subject. However, it didn’t feel like he was done. Jaca glanced up at him, and sure enough, he was still staring at her arm.

“What?” Jaca said, slightly annoyed now.

Bull scratched his chin thoughtfully. “It looks cool,” he blurted. “I mean, if you don’t mind-”

Cool? Jaca frowned. That was a word she had never associated with her scars or in fact any part of herself. She had always thought they made her look uglier that she already was. She rubbed her arm more roughly and her frown deepened.

“No,” she muttered defiantly.

Bull stood quietly for a few seconds, then stepped closer to her. She watched as he ran his thick fingers gently up her arm. It sent a shiver up her spine.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bull whispered.

Jaca’s eyes hot up to meet his. There was no sign of hilarity or dishonesty. He really thought that she was gorgeous.

“With or without scars,” Bull added reassuringly.

Jaca didn’t know how to react. She had never been told that. Not with such a straight face.

A new redness crept up over the old to cover her cheeks. She looked back down at the floor.

Bull shifted and grabbed her arm a little tighter. He raised his free hand in under Jaca’s chin and tipped her head back with one finger. She had no choice but to look at him. He smiled crookedly as he leaned forward. Jaca’s mind blanked when their lips locked. She couldn’t move - and didn’t want to - all she could do was close her eyes as Bull softly pressed their lips further together. It was like the first time all over. It was duller than she remembered - there were no sparks, no passionate fire burning within her - but her heart skipped excitedly in her chest nonetheless. She was kissing Bull!

Unconsciously, too wrapped up in her joy, she forgot to breathe, and when Bull pulled back and straightened, he arched an eyebrow at her as she gasped for air.

“Feel better?” Bull asked.

Jaca didn’t know how to reply. She didn’t think it was possible to blush any more, but she did. She nodded, and with that Bull kissed her again, and she couldn’t help but to giggle against his lips. When Bull pulled back the second time Jaca followed, not wanting to stop just yet, but when they did, she smiled and said: “Thank you”.


	26. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Angst, Hurt

"Inquisitor, on your order..." Cullen said, and nodded curtly.

Jaca clenched her teeth and dug her fingers into the wood on the edge of the makeshift war table. She flexed her left hand and grimaced as the pain shot up her arm stronger than before.

"Inquisitor?"

Jaca looked up, glaring at her advisors. Josephine looked worried, as usual, but Leliana remained calm. Cullen avoided looking back at Jaca.

Jaca relaxed her jaw somewhat and swallowed.

"Fine," she said with an annoyed sigh, and dropped her gaze back to the floor between her and the table.

There was some insecure shuffling before the other three left the room without another word, one after another. Josephine was the last one out, and the moment she shut the door and the room fell back into the gloomy light of the torches on the walls, Jaca took a deep breath and let out a faint sob. She clenched her hands into fists and pounded them into the wood in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

Bull's voice startled Jaca. She hadn't heard him enter. She looked up but didn't reply. Bull walked up beside her and leaned against the table too. Jaca sobbed louder as she relaxed her hands and sank into a chair nearby.

Bull followed her with his eye. He watched quietly as Jaca caught her breath.

"I can't do it," she cried. Her voice was filled with frustration.

"Can't do what?" Bull wondered calmly.

Jaca leaned back, exhaustion apparent behind her mask of anger. "Whatever I do - relax, flex, move, hold still - my hand hurts." She looked up at Bull with defeat in her tear-filled eyes. "More and more," she sobbed. "I don't know what to do." Her breath trembled as she inhaled.

A sharp pain hit Bull in the chest at the sight of his lover in such pain. He'd never seen her like this; so desperate for a solution; so close to giving up.

"We will find a solution," he said reassuringly and approached her. He kneeled in front of her chair and rubbed his hands in an attempt of comfort over her thighs.

Jaca clenched her teeth a second time and began to remove the long leather glove off her left hand.

"Can you cure this?" she asked, holding out her arm. The usually fair skin had turned a faint green colour, and all along her arm from her palm in under the jacket sleeve, small cracks had formed and glowed bright like the anchor. It looked like green lightning dancing over her skin. And it gave of an ever brighter burst of light every now and then, like a slow pulse. Everytime it happened Jaca hissed in pain and reflexively clenched her hand.

To say it didn't look good was an understatement.

"Does anyone know?" Bull asked, mainly referring to her advisors.

Jaca shook her head. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Don't tell me this," Bull growled, pointing at her hand. "isn't important."

Jaca bent her head forward and fell silent. Bull did as well.

"I don't want to die."

Jaca's broken whisper was barely audible through her sobs. Bull looked back up at her distraught face and moved closer. He raised his hands to cup her face and pulled her towards him to rest their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh.

"You are not going to die," he said determinedly. "You hear me? You won't die." Bull pressed his forehead more firmly against Jaca's and huffed through his nose.

"I'm sorry," Jaca cried, her voice breaking as soon as she spoke.

"We'll find a way to fix this," Bull promised.


	27. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

The snow fell from the grey, but calm skies. No wind stirred the flakes' gentle descent. Jaca sat quietly in the dark carriage, looking out the small window at the snow-covered landscape that seemed to go on forever outside. Not a soul was in sight. Everything was calm and quiet. The only sound was that of the creaking snow under the carriage wheels and the gentle, steady thuds of the horses' hooves.

Jaca leaned back against the cold carriage wall with a smile on her lips, because even though it was freezing outside, she was warm, because next to her sat the Iron Bull with one arm around Jaca's shoulders and his other hand holding hers. Everything was right with the world.


	28. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Hurt, Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Trespasser
> 
> (This chapter is a loose continuation to chapter 13: Frustration)

Bull slowly stepped into the Inquisitor's room.

"Hey, boss?"

He could barely see: the thick curtains that were meant to keep the winter chill out also kept the light away, and no torches or candles were lit. Bull walked up to one of the tall windows and pulled the curtain back an inch so he could see where to step. The floor was still littered with books, their torn pages, and crumpled papers with failed attempts of art. Bull could just make out Jaca's small silhouette on the bed, lying curled up in the middle, covered with a heavy woollen blanket.

He approached the bed, one hand reached out in front of him of he should fall. He paused by the foot end and leaned forward.

"Kadan," he called softly, doubting Jaca heard him. He reached down and grabbed the blanket and gently pulled it away from her face. Jaca lay staring blankly into the distance. Her right hand loosely lay cupped under the stump of her scarred left arm. Her cheeks were red, as were her eyes. Bull's heart throbbed at the sight of the person he loved in such a state.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stroked one hand up Jaca's right arm to her face, where he brushed the thick fringe away from her forehead.

Jaca didn't stir.

Hadn't Bull been able to see her chest rise and fall with each breath, he'd thought her dead. Bull's brows pushed further together. He removed his hand from Jaca's hair and looked at her quietly for a long moment while he stretched his back. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Come down and have dinner with me," Bull requested, despite knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. "You haven't eaten all day," he argued with concern now evident in his voice. He hoped he could do something to make Jaca feel better. Anything. "Do you want me to bring something up?"

Still nothing. Bull shifted his weight uncomfortably. After another long moment of complete silence, he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. The mattress buckled under him and made Jaca roll towards him involuntarily. That got an exasperated sigh out of her, and she tried to pull herself out of his gravity. Bull watched her struggle. When she finally got to the middle of the bed, she sighed again and turned onto her side with her back towards Bull. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Bull could've sworn her shoulders were trembling. He cursed himself. How was he supposed to make her feel better?

Momentarily, he got back to his feet to turn around. He then lay down on his stomach as close to Jaca as he could on the bed. He folded his arms under himself and leaned his head against Jacas exposed side. He planted a few soft kisses on her shirt but said nothing.

Jaca stilled. Eventually her eyes drifted down to Bull.

Bull met her eyes with his. He pulled one hand out from under himself and stroked Jaca up and down her thigh.

"How're you holding up?" Bull queried gently.

Jaca gave another sigh and snivelled.

"That bad, huh?" Bull said while burying his face in her waist. "I wish... I wish there was something I could do." Then he felt a weight on top of his head. Bull looked up. Jaca stroked her hand down the curve of his head and neck. It trembled. Yet, look in her eyes Bull could only interpret as agreeing with him. She too, wished there was something she could do.

Bull adjusted himself beside her and lay down closer so he could hug her small figure against him. He wrapped both arms around her. She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. Bull stroked one hand through her hair as he said "It' going to be alright..."

It would be. Eventually.


	29. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Sickness, Comfort

Jaca took a deep breath and leaned against the edge of the War Table trying to act as casual as possible while keeping her eyes on the maps in front of her.

_ Keep them talking. Focus on the conversation _ .

That always made her forget about how bad she was feeling if only for a moment. But now she had started to sweat too and it was probably obvious to the others that something was wrong.

“Inquisitor?” Leliana was the first to speak. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Jaca replied curtly wishing they'd get on with the meeting. She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning, and took another deep breath. It felt as though there was no air in the room.

“Are you sure?” Josephine injected, and stepped closer.

Jaca shook her head. Bad idea. She swayed where she stood but managed to stay upright, mostly thanks to her holding onto the table. “Yeah yeah,” she insisted.  _ Lies _ . “Just… let's get this over with.”

Her advisors exchanged looks of worry.

“Perhaps we should continue later,” Cullen prompted. “You look like you're about to be sick.”

_ Don't say that _ , Jaca thought,  _ or I'll definitely be sick _ . She raised a hand to wipe her brow. It trembled so hard that the others could see in from across the table.

“Let's get you to your quarters,” Josephine said. She had dropped her paper and hurried to Jaca’s side. She wrapped her arm around the Inquisitor’s waist and led her out of the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Completely fine,” Jaca replied, but to contradict her words tears started falling from her eyes.

“Inquisitor…”

Jaca put a hand on Josephine’s shoulder to shut her up. No more. She just wanted to lay down on the cold floor and stay there for the rest of the day, and no one was to bother her.

Josephine seemed to take the hint and quietly led Jaca upstairs where she helped her into bed. Jaca rolled up on the edge and closed her eyes.

“I will call for some medication and water to be brought up,” Josephine said in a hushed voice. “If you need anything, I'll leave the door open and someone will be on guard the whole time.”

 

When Jaca opened her eyes the sun was nowhere to be seen on the dark sky, a fire had been lit in the fireplace, and over its crackling she heard heavy, steady breaths. She lifted her head off her numbed arm and looked around. Bull sat on the floor at the end of the bed, head tilted back, fast asleep. She rubbed her tired, burning eyes and crawled over to lay down beside Bull’s head where she fell back asleep.

 

“...ing, kadan?” Bull’s voice gently pulled Jaca from her dreams.

She groaned, half-conscious. A weight lay heavy and warm on her forehead, and as she cracked her eyes open she saw Bull towering over her, his hand on her head. She grunted and reached up to push his hand away.

“How're you feeling?” Bull repeated, low and soft in the kind of tone he only ever used to speak to her in private.

Jaca rolled over, away from him. She was dripping wet with sweat.

“Warm,” she managed. She was still fully dressed; even her boots were still on.

Bull at once got to his feet and went to pen one of the balcony doors. A cold wind blew in without hesitation and caressed Jaca’s face. She sighed happily.

Bull returned to her side, sinking down on the floor next to where she lay on the bed.

“You slept the whole day. Got me worried,” he said. He stroked a hand over her brow to brush away stray curls.

Jaca watched him for a long moment. “My head hurts,” she said then. Fresh tears filled her eyes and dropped onto the mattress. Why did she always cry when she confessed to not feeling well?  _ Well _ , she thought, it's already begun so I might as well go all out.

“My stomach hurts too. I feel sick.” The thought made it worse and she had to do her damndest to keep it down. But as another gust of wind blew in she felt a little better.

“I, uh, left a bucket on the other side of the bed.” Bull got back on his feet to retrieve said item. Better be safe than sorry. “Thought you looked a little pale, so I had one brought up.”

Jaca lay there in silence and watched Bull watch her. He looked tired.

“You look like shit,” she muttered.

Bull gave her a faint smile. “You're one to talk.”

“I can't breathe.” Jaca frowned then. It was as if something had been wrapped tightly around her chest. She pushed herself into a sitting position and began to fumble with the numerous buttons of her shirt. 

Bull reached up to help her. Soon she was free of the hellish garment and fell back against the pillows, breathing freely. She also removed the rest of her clothing down to her smallclothes. The bed now felt cool and soft against her skin. Maybe even a little too cool.

Jaca shuddered and attempted to pull the blanket that was caught under her over her shoulders.

Bull huffed at the sight. He bent down and picked her up with ease so that she could pull the blanket out properly to wrap herself in it from head to toe. When Bull laid her down she tucked the top of the blanket in under her chin.

Bull kissed the top of her head and went back over to the balcony.

“Don't close it,” Jaca protested weakly. She needed the fresh air.

Bull seemed to understand and said: “Then I'll get a few more blankets. Be right back.”

Jaca snuggled further into the pillow and watched Bull disappear downstairs.

“Bull,” she suddenly called out. It took a moment but then he reappeared on the stairs. Jaca gave him a faint smile. “Thank you.”


	30. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Light Angst, Illnesses

_ I don't remember when I last had a proper meal and felt full, not nauseous. When did I last enjoy the taste of a marinated piece of meat or the soft sponge of fresh bread? _

Jaca put her quill down for a moment to flex her stiffening fingers and looked into the distance. Her eyes were getting tired.

Just a little more, she told herself.

_ Lately, I can't enjoy even the smallest of bites in the company of others. On my own - locked away in my quarters - I might manage a small, light meal, but barely. Nothing cooked. And always eating it ever so slowly. _

_ I've taken to drinking more tea. It comes in several flavours for variety, and with a drop of milk it fills my stomach enough that I won't complain. _

_ I wonder if anyone has noticed this change? Don't they wonder why I'm never down for dinner? _

_ Heavy and strong smells make me nauseous too. If I didn't know better I'd say I was pregnant. _

_ Despite my new “diet” I haven't lost weight. Sitting indoors, doing nothing to burn the existing fat off, will do that. I try taking walks, but when I do they end up long and tiresome. I lose interest. And I like to do it alone. It's hard when your surroundings are filled with people. _

Jaca sighed heavily. It felt as if her body was slowly giving up, and she didn't know why. But it had bothered her for a few months, long enough now that she was coming to terms with it.

She picked the quill back up, dipped it and continued writing in her journal.

_ Making plans is out of the question. It immediately makes me want to back out of whatever it may be. I can barely keep calm. Sometimes I begin to tremble, as if a fever has taken hold. Other times I want to be sick. Once I started crying for no reason just before a meeting. Luckily it was only for a short while and no one seemed to notice. Or... at least they wouldn't say anything, which I’m thankful for.  _

A teardrop fell down onto the page of the journal and smudged the ink.

_ But there is one thing I miss the most - something that hit me when I saw Sera and Bull throwing buckets of water on each other for fun: I can't even laugh with my friends anymore. I can't spend time with them and not feel like a nervous wreck, ready to throw up. _

Jaca lay the quill back on the desk and pushed her chair back.

What had happened to her to change the way she felt so much? She didn't know what had triggered it. It had been so sudden, a change literally overnight.

She drew a deep, trembling breath and slumped down onto the floor where she lay for a long while, crying to herself in silence.


	31. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Hand Jobs

“Good morning, kadan,” Bull said softly, his voice husky with sleep.

Jaca stretched tiredly and turned to her side to look at him. She gave him a smile and snuggled into his side.

“Good morning,” she replied.

Bull wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lifted his head to plant a kiss into her mess of curls.

“I should get up,” Jaca mumbled. Like every morning, the first thing she had to do was use the privy. She rolled onto her stomach and lazily buried her face in her pillow to then continue the roll to her other side. But as she stretched on her front, she heard Bull shift, and then felt his weight lowering on top of her. She could feel his heavy cock against her ass, and she huffed amusedly when she realised it was rock hard.

“Is this alright?” Bull asked, his lips not far from Jaca’s ear.

She turned her head to catch her breath and nodded.

“Yeah, okay,” she said quietly. She knew that in this state Bull wouldn’t last long. She could hold it until then and still make it downstairs in good time.

Bull smiled at her and slowly began to rut, his cock sliding up and down between her bare asscheeks. Bull hummed, gradually quickening his pace.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said, and stroked back a thick lock of hair from Jaca’s face so he could kiss it.

“It doesn’t,” she replied.

“But if it does,” Bull insisted.

“Okay,” Jaca sighed. She let her eyes slide shut and focused on the weight against her ass, and how with every thrust, Bull pressed her and her full bladder into the mattress. Jaca let out a soft moan when Bull gave a particularly hard thrust. That did hurt. A cramp-like sensation shot up from her groin to her waist, making her jerk involuntarily. Bull immediately went back to gentler motions.

“Sorry,” he muttered, breathing heavily. He peppered a handful of apologetic kisses onto Jaca’s scarred left shoulder.

“It’s alright,” Jaca said. “It wasn’t that bad.” She opened her eyes and lifted her hand to rest it on top of Bull’s that was leaned next to her face. “Do you need a hand?” she asked, half teasingly, thinking it would be best if she didn’t put more weight on her groin until she had relieved herself.

“Well,” Bull said, slowing to a halt. “If you insist...”

Jaca gave him a smile, and he sat back on his heels. She sat up as well and turned to face him. She crossed her legs and gestured for Bull to scoot closer. She then ran her hands up his spread thighs, one staying at his hip while the other slipped down between them, the tips of her fingers grazing the length of his hard cock. Bull took a deep breath and watched intently as Jaca wrapped her fingers around the base and gave a slow stroke up and down. She set a comfortable pace, twisting her wrist ever so slightly as she reached the head and went back down. Just the feeling of her smaller hand on him was enough to raise Bull’s heartbeat, but watching it work as well was enough to make him teeter on the edge within the minute. Jaca looked up at him with a satisfied smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest. Her lips closed around one dark nipple, followed by a slow lick of her tongue. She could still taste the salty sweat from the night before on his skin.

Bull drew a sharp breath as teeth threatened to clamp down on the nipple. Jaca hummed at his reaction and repeated the motion of her mouth while stroking down on his cock. Bull let out a guttural moan and tipped his head back.

“Fuck, yes,” he breathed, clenching his hands around the sheets.

Pleased, Jaca stroked her free hand back down his thigh and then up before slipping it onto the mattress between their legs. As she kept stroking with her right, her left wandered in under his balls. She drew a deep breath at the familiar weight and began to gently massage them, making Bull let out another moan.

“Yeah?” she said against his chest. “Almost there?”

Bull nodded despite her not seeing it as she leaned the top of her head against him, and now watched her own hands in progress. The flushed head of Bull’s cock was glistening, inviting her to lean down and taste it. Jaca licked her lips.

She was just about to scoot back so she could bend down, when Bull fell silent and his hips stuttered beneath her. Jaca gasped when his cock began to pulse and come splattered on her face, painting her cheeks, nose and lips a sticky white. It then drooled back down onto his cock and her hands.

“Aw, shit,” Bull moaned as he came down from the high of the orgasm. “you alright, kadan?”

“Yeah,” Jaca replied casually. She let go of his gradually softening cock and leaned back. Her hands were soaked, and she wasn't sure what to do with them.

Bull chuckled when she looked up at him questioningly and he saw the mess he'd made.

“Come here,” he said, prompting her towards him. “It almost got in your eye.” He reached up and stroked his clean thumb over the top of her cheek, still chuckling.

Jaca raised her eyebrows at him, and he cupped her face.

“You need a wash,” Bull hummed.

“Mhm?” Jaca hummed back with a smile. His come still slowly made its way down over her lips, and she no longer could resist not licking them. “Help me out?”

Bull shook his head, giving her a crooked smile. He leaned in with a sigh and kissed her, frowning at the taste of himself on her lips and the come now smearing between their faces. Now they both needed a wash. A proper one. Maybe they should send for water for the tub.

“Okay,” Jaca pushed Bull away from her and got off the bed. “Now I really have to pee, so if you'll excuse me…”

Bull lay back down and watched with a smile on his lips as Jaca wiped her face as best as she could on her nightshirt and then pulled on a light outfit before disappearing down the stairs.


	32. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

“Impressive!” Dorian hummed and stroked his chin. He held his staff under his arm as he watched Jaca practice the Horror spell on an innocent rat scurrying across the open space in front of them. “Not as good as me, of course, but you show some potential.”

Jaca sighed as she straightened herself, wiped her brow, and turned to look at the other mage. “Well, I have only been using my magic actively for a couple of months,” she pointed out. In the Circle she had chosen never use it, but to only study it and how to control it. Her Harrowing had even been one of the worst for decades due to her lack of experience. Why the First-Enchanter had thought her ready, she'd never know, but she had made it out alive and proven herself.

Dorian nodded and made a face of understanding what she was saying, but it was obvious he still thought himself a better Necromancer. But judging from an outsider’s point of view, their cast spells didn't look different, something Bull was happy to point out. At that point Dorian had asked for a volunteer for the spell earlier to prove that his would be more powerful, but no one wanted to stand in.

“Just show me how to do the next one,” Jaca said, hands on hips when Dorian opened his mouth to argue. That made him hold his tongue: a new spell, unknown to the Inquisitor in anything but how it looked when Dorian cast it. Of course he was happy to show her. Jaca smiled and watched closely.

“So, what do you think about it?” Krem nudged Bull in the side. They'd been distracted from their own sparring match some time earlier when they'd seen Jaca enter the training ground, staff in hand, and were now sitting a safe distance away. Jaca didn't often train in public simply out of shyness. But it seemed to Bull that she was gaining some confidence, and was getting more comfortable around the people at Skyhold. He smiled as he watched her attempt to cast Walking Bomb on the poor rat.

“Yeah, still creeps me out,” he said with a shudder. But he was proud of how far she had come.

  
  
  



	33. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Illnesses, Fluff

“Okay, time to go-,” Bull stopped short at the top of the stairs and looked around the room. Jaca was nowhere in sight. “Boss?” He thought he heard a sniff and stepped further into the room, ears pricked for a clue of the Inquisitor’s whereabouts. He found her on the north-facing balcony, slumped over the railing in one corner, looking out over the lower courtyard.

“You alright?” he asked as he stepped outside.

Jaca took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face. “Yeah. Yeah, totally…” Bull frowned, clearly hearing the strain in her voice. She sighed. “No,” she admitted. “Not really.”

Bull noted then that the fancy outfit she had laid out earlier to put on after her bath had been replaced by a pair of his trousers, tied loosely around her waist and a worn woolen sweater covering an even more worn cotton shirt.

“You're not going,” he stated quietly. For the last few months Jaca had begun to avoid social gatherings, always making up some excuse not to go until Bull had finally sat her down to ask what was bothering her. She had told him everything between sobs and snivels, feeling like a huge disappointment to her friends. Whenever she made plans, she’d explained, she started to feel sick - nauseous mainly - and would break down in minor panic attacks. Bull had told her that she wasn't a disappointment to anyone, and had helped her as best as he could, never forcing her to go anywhere, but gently prompting her to at least leave her quarters every now and then. She had done well the last week, talking walks around Skyhold almost daily. And when an invitation had arrived for her a day earlier to attend a small, casual gathering she had been quick to accept, feeling like nothing was wrong with her for once.

But now, here she stood in what she herself had called her favourite, most comfortable pajamas.

Bull's heart ached for her at the sight of the tears that gathered in her eyes. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She had bathed, at least.

He could feel her body trembling against him. “It's okay,” he hummed. “We don't have to go. I'll let Josephine know.” He held her for a long moment until she had calmed down enough to hug him back.

“And then,” he continued, while gently pulling away. “I'll come back up with something to eat and we'll spend the evening in here instead. How's that?”

Jaca managed a faint smile. She wiped her eyes and swallowed back the lump in her throat. “Yeah,” she whispered with a nod. “But don't bring warm food; it smells too much.”

Bull smiled back at her, kissed her forehead and stroked her pink cheek. “You go it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might still add some more little moments :) So keep checking for updates...
> 
> If you wish to spread my works on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
